The Dragon's Eye
by Allys-33
Summary: TRADUCTION. Sanzo et Gojyo, deux mercenaires, sont engagé pour capturer une sorcière, mais les choses ne se passent pas exactement comme prévu. Un UA fantastique où se mêlent éléments de conte de fée, malédiction et magie. Le couple principal est Sanzo/Gojyo.
1. Chapter 1

Titre original : **The Dragon's Eye**

Auteur : **Late4F8**

Traduction : **Allys-33**

Note de la traductrice : **Je précise que l'auteur ne m'a pas encore donné son autorisation. Et en cas d'un éventuel désaccord, l'histoire sera évidemment supprimée. Je ne suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur!**

**...**

**The Dragon's Eye**

**.**

**Chapitre 1**

Il y avait autrefois un petit village bordant la mer l'extrémité négligée d'un grand royaume, qui était très souvent envahi par des bandits aux intentions peu honorables.

C'est en ces terres désolées que l'enchanteresse Dame Gyokumen avait prétendument pris refuge, loin d'Ox-King, après avoir transformé en statue de pierre l'épouse du Roi.

C'est aussi dans ce petit village que Gojyo et Sanzo, deux mercenaires engagés par le roi, espéraient se rendre au plus vite. Les deux hommes marchaient depuis des jours et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

— Je commence à penser que ce vieil homme nous a indiqué un mauvais chemin, se plaignit Gojyo. On devrait déjà être arrivé depuis des heures.

Sanzo soupira.

— Plus de marche, moins de pleurnicheries.

Sur ces belles paroles, il remonta son sac sur ses épaules et lança un regard noir à son compagnon aux cheveux roux, le défiant de parler de nouveau.

Gojyo se contenta d'un sourire et Sanzo claqua sa langue contre son palais avec dédain, avant de retourner son attention sur le chemin.

— Au moins c'est une belle journée.

Sanzo émit un léger grognement.

— Ni feux follets, ni gobelins. Et pas de sales petits lutins dans les cheveux.

— Tais-toi. Ne peux-tu donc pas rester silencieux deux minutes ? s'exaspéra Sanzo en le poussant légèrement.

Le rouquin gloussa.

Au début, Gojyo avait pensé qu'il détesterait travailler avec l'homme aux cheveux blonds, mais durant le long moi où ils avaient dû voyager ensemble, le mercenaire s'était surpris à apprécier son tempérament et son calme. Bien sûr tenir une conversation avec lui demeurait toujours un véritable défi, auquel Sanzo s'empressait de mettre fin avec virulence. Les deux compagnons ne partageaient clairement pas le même sens de l'humour et la mauvaise habitude qu'avait le blond de tout prendre comme un affront personnel n'avait absolument pas aidé pendant les premières semaines.

Mais un jour, ils furent attaqués par des gobelins à la recherche de trésors. Ce fut un combat éprouvant et ils ne s'en étaient pas sortis sans quelques égratignures. Après cela, ils avaient continué jusqu'à la ville suivante et, en buvant des bières bien mérité, s'étaient tous deux moqués du pathétisme dont l'autre avait fait preuve durant la bataille. Puis le regard de Sanzo s'était tourné vers l'un des recoins les plus sombres de la petite taverne qu'offrait leur auberge.

— Je suis fatigué, avait-il murmuré.

Dans l'espoir de le provoquer davantage, Gojyo avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules en gloussant :

— Je peux te mettre au lit et te border si tu veux.

Le mercenaire blond s'était lentement tourné vers lui et son regard fit instantanément disparaître le sourire de Gojyo. Il y avait dans ses yeux une sincérité qu'il n'avait aperçue qu'en de rares occasions. Il les avait étudiés un long moment. Il n'y avait pas vu le brouillard épais de l'alcool, mais seulement une fatigue écrasante. Alors il avait compris ce qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait jamais admis.

A l'étage, l'animosité et la discorde avaient disparu entre des draps froissés. Les gémissements et les encouragements à peine murmurés avaient été les seules paroles échangées.

— On y est, déclara Sanzo interrompant les penser de son compagnon.

Du haut de la montagne qu'ils avaient gravie, ils pouvaient apercevoir une petite ville, tentaculaire et animés. Tout au sud un minuscule port se tenait en bordure de mer. Il n'y avait ni porte, ni barrière indiquant l'entrés de la ville, juste une longue route longés ici et là d'étroites maisons qui menait à une place publique abritant un rassemblement de marchands tous comprimés les uns contre les autres.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la ville, la plupart des villageois les ignorèrent, mais il subsistait occasionnellement des gestes conviviaux ou des regards suspicieux. Gojyo était plus grand que la normale et un simple coup d'œil suffisait à faire détourner les yeux de n'importe qui.

Il en profita pour observer son compagnon. Sanzo était presque aussi grand que lui, mais soit il ne remarquait pas les regards qui leur étaient lancés, soit il les ignorait avec succès.

— A ton avis, crois-tu qu'ils savent que nous traquons quelqu'un ? demanda le roux. Il senti quelque chose le frôler et sa main vola automatiquement à sa bourse d'argent pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours accrochée à sa ceinture.

— Quelle importance. De toute façon ils comprendront rapidement quand nous commencerons à poser des questions.

— En effet.

La route les mena finalement jusqu'à in rassemblement de marchands qui entourait une petite place publique, prés d'une maison abandonnée.

— Ce vendeur- ça sent bon, s'extasia Gojyo. Il acheta une brochette de viande et des petits pains. En veux-tu ?

Le blond fit la grimace, mais arracha un morceau de viande de la brochette offerte.

Les deux mercenaires firent lentement le tour de la place publique en observant attentivement les villageois. Quand ils furent retournés à leur point de départ, Gojyo haussa les épaules avec désinvolture :

— Ça ressemble à une ville tout à fait normale. Pas de chuchotements apeurés, pas de hurlements de colères…

Le blond fredonna d'approbation, puis fit un signe de tête vers l'une des routes qui déviaient de la petite place.

— Je vais par là. Fais ce que tu veux et nous nous retrouverons ici dans une heure – deux au grand maximum, déclara Sanzo, puis il pointa un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine de l'autre mercenaire. Et ne vas pas jacasser dans des magasins toute la journée. Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir à te chercher partout pendant des heures !

— Tu parles comme si tu étais le chef – ce qui, je te le rappel, n'est absolument pas le cas, rétorqua Gojyo en balayant la main sur sa poitrine.

— Tch ! Ne pourrais-tu pas rendre les choses un peu plus agréables pour tout le monde ?

— Il y a beaucoup de choses que je peux rendre agréable pour tout le monde, répondit le roux avec un clin d'œil.

Sanzo leva les yeux au ciel.

— C'est bon, c'est bon, apaisa finalement le plus grand des mercenaires, et que faire si l'un de nous deux la trouve ? As-tu un plan ?

— Fais donc ce que tu veux, répliqua Sanzo la mâchoire crispée, mais s'il te vient l'envie de te faire tuer, libre à toi et ne compte surtout sur moi pour venir t'aider. Moi, mon plan, c'est de la capturer.

— Pas si je la capture le premier.

Les deux hommes échangèrent des sourires narquois avant de se séparer.

Gojyo suivit la route qui descendait la colline, il passa devant une taverne qu'il ne manquerait pas de porter à l'attention de son compagnon d'arme et atterrit sur une seconde place publique, encore plus petite que la précédente. Il ne s'y attarda pas et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au port.

Des petits bateaux étaient amarrés au quai, un navire plus large voguait un peu plus loin et un autre déchargeait sa marchandise sur la berge.

Aucun de ses bateaux ne semblait être le genre à embarquer des passagers, de plus Gojyo ne se sentait pas particulièrement l'envie d'interroger les pécheurs pour l'instant.

Le mercenaire décida donc de faire demi-tour. Il avait déjà repéré quelques lieux où il pourrait commencer à poser des questions et une route adjacente à la petite place qu'il voulait encore explorer.

De retour à la place publique, un attroupement de villageois bloquait la route qu'il voulait emprunter. A travers les mouvements de la foule, Gojyo put apercevoir une parade d'étranges personnages encapuchonnés dans de longs manteaux gris. L'ouverture des cagoules était recouverte d'un tissu diaphane qui obscurcissait les traits de leurs visages. Ils entouraient une belle dame qu'ils portaient sur une balançoire reliée par des cordes en soie à deux épaisses perches de bambou.

Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe et d'une cape brodée de rubans et de pierres précieuses. Sa chevelure était rassemblée en une épaisse tresse décorée de rubans similaires.

— Qui est cette femme ? demanda Gojyo en donnant un coup de coude à un villageois qui lui avait déjà écrasé le pied à deux reprises. Mais avant que l'homme n'ait pu lui répondre, des cris s'élevèrent à l'autre bout de la rue.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et le roux vit la foule se disperser face à un énorme taureau. L'animal balançait ses énormes cornes vers l'avant en reniflant férocement et se précipita brusquement vers la petite parade.

Les yeux du mercenaire passèrent de la bête à la femme et à ses serviteurs qui s'immobilisèrent en plein milieu de la place. Enfin son regard glissa sur les villageois qui ne faisaient que se presser contre les murs de magasins tout autour d'eux.

La bête féroce serait sur la dame d'une minute à l'autre et Gojyo voyait bien que personne n'avait l'intention d'intervenir. Alors il dégaina son poignard et attendit.

Dès que l'animal en furie passa devant lui, il saisit une de ses immenses cornes puis avec de l'élan se propulsa sur son dos. Il se baissa et sans outre mesure lui trancha la gorge avec son poignard. Le taureau poussa un rugissement assourdissant et s'écroula, entraînant Gojyo avec lui. La bête jeta furieusement ses cornes vers l'avant, entaillant la joue du mercenaire. Ce dernier se leva d'un bon pour éviter un prochain coup et se retourna, prêt à se défendre. Mais la bête suffoqua et tomba morte à ses pieds.

Il n'y eut aucune acclamation, seulement un long silence brusquement interrompu par de légers applaudissements.

— Quel geste héroïque, dit la femme sur la balançoire. Approche ! ordonna-t-elle d'un geste de ses doigts ornés d'anneaux.

Gojyo essuya sa lame sur la carcasse de l'animal, avant de s'avancer vers la dame et de s'incliner respectueusement.

— J'espars que vous n'êtes pas blessée, madame.

La femme lâcha un léger rire.

— Le roi taureau tien une vieille vendetta contre moi. Il transforme ses hommes en bête pour tenter de me tuer, expliqua-t-elle en levant la main. Je l'aurais écarté d'un simple sortilège, mais d'après ce que j'ai vu tu ferais un excellent serviteur.

Le mercenaire se figea net en réalisant que la femme juste devant lui n'était autre que Gyokumen.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, mais là où se trouvait le cadavre d'un taureau à peine quelques secondes auparavant, gisait désormais un homme arborant l'armure royale. Gojyo se souvint alors des histoires qu'il avait entendues sur l'enchanteresse. En plus d'avoir transformé la reine en statut de pierre, elle aurait également changé la garde personnelle du roi en bêtes. Mais il ne s'agissait là que de rumeurs, vivement démenti par le roi qui avait affirmé avoir envoyé ses soldats à la poursuite de la sorcière.

Et maintenant elle se trouvait là, à porté de main. Il pourrait la capturer et empocher leur récompense. Seulement, Sanzo n'était pas là, merde. Gojyo devait gagner du temps. Il devait se rapprocher.

— Pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu voir une dame être blessé, mais je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de tuer un homme, déclara Gojyo en prenant prudemment la main qu'elle lui tendait. Je vous remercie pour l'offre, mais il me faut refuser. Faites bien attention à vous.

Il devait être plus près pour être sûr de ne pas manquer son coup, alors il se rapprocha et se baissa comme pour poser un baiser sur sa main. Il s'apprêtait à la saisir, quand deux petites gouttes de sang glissèrent de sa blessure à la joue. L'une tomba sur la manche du vêtement de l'enchanteresse et l'autre s'écrasa sur la peau immaculée de sa main.

A l'instant où le sang la toucha, un léger sifflement se fit entendre et de la fumer s'éleva sous l'effet d'une brulure soudaine. La femme éloigna sa main en hurlant et examina sa blessure. Puis elle leva sur lui des yeux pleins de rages.

— Comment oses-tu abimer ainsi ma peau parfaite ? cria-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. Que cette souillure soit tienne !

Soudain, une vive douleur consuma le mercenaire. L'entaille sur sa joue sembla s'approfondir et se multiplier par trois. Ses yeux se tintèrent de la couleur du sang qu'il avait versé ses oreilles s'étirèrent en pointe et ses dents s'allongèrent pour devenir aussi aiguisées que celle d'un monstre.

Gojyo grognait, gémissait en se griffant la peau. Parmi la foule, certains prirent peur de ce monstre qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu et implorèrent la clémence de la sorcière.

— C'est un étranger !

— Il nous dévorera avec ses dents pointues !

— Chassez-le madame, par pitié !

L'enchanteresse les observa un moment, puis fit signe à deux de ses serviteurs.

— Dégagez-le de ma vue ! Envoyez-le quelque part où il aura tout le loisir de réfléchir à ses méfaits.

Les deux serviteurs emportèrent donc Gojyo dans un grand sac en toile de jute et l'abandonnaient sur une ile déserte par-delà la mer où personne ne le retrouverait jamais.

**A SUIVRE**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre original : **The Dragon's Eye**

Auteur : **Late4F8**

Traduction : **Allys-33**

Note de la traductrice: **Je précise que l'auteur ne m'a pas encore donné son autorisation. Et en cas d'un éventuel désaccord, l'histoire sera évidemment supprimée. Je ne suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur!**

**...**

**The Dragon's Eye**

**.**

**Chapitre 2**

Sanzo suivit la route qui remontait la colline. Il abandonna le petit marché pour se retrouver sur une voie bordée de minuscules maisons. Du linge étendu sur des cordes flottait doucement dans la brise constante de la côte. Il entreprit d'approcher un villageois qui transportait du bois, cependant en l'apercevant l'homme détourna la tête et accéléra le pas jusqu'à sa maison, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Le mercenaire se renfrogna, les étrangers n'étaient donc pas la bienvenue. Il fit alors demi-tour, redescendit la colline et prit une petite intersection. La ruelle déjà étroite et bordée de petites maisons amassées les unes contres les autres ne fit que se rétrécir davantage. Il ne restait au final qu'un mince passage pouvant à peine accueillir deux personnes à la fois.

Le mercenaire jura dans sa barbe en jouant des coudes parmi les villageois pour avancer, mais lâcha un juron bien audible lorsqu'une pente ascendante les força tous l'un contre l'autre. C'est alors qu'il entendit des voix presque hystériques.

— Mettez-vous à l'abri, s'égosilla un homme et aussitôt des portes claquèrent.

— Dame Gyokumen est ici ! hurla une femme en courant vers la foule.

— Non, elle est déjà parti ! Elle nous à sauvée d'un monstre !

— Elle est là-bas, se réjouit un autre homme et soudain un attroupement fébrile se précipita dans la direction indiquée.

Sanzo se pressa à leur suite pour éviter la foule qui se massait dans le sens inverse. Ils traversèrent plusieurs petites ruelles et le blond eut le loisir d'entendre tout ce qui se disait parmi les villageois ; ceux qui se demandaient où se trouvait Gyokumen et ceux qui murmuraient à mi-voix des malédictions et des prières. La loyauté de la population envers l'enchanteresse n'était donc pas unanime.

Sanzo se demanda vaguement si Gojyo avait déjà trouvé la sorcière ou s'ils couraient actuellement dans la même direction et finiraient par se retrouver à ce qu'un homme avait appelé le Port Plaza. Cependant, une fois sur place il n'y avait aucun signe ni de son compagnon, ni de la sorcière. Les villageois déplorèrent son absence un moment, avant de se disperser.

Le mercenaire les ignora au profit d'un rapide examen des lieux. Un homme armé d'un seau aspergeait d'eau ce qui semblait être des traces de sang sur le sol. Tout juste à côté, deux hommes portaient un corps emmitouflé dans un drap.

Il sentit son estomac se torde avec horreur et se précipita devant les hommes pour leur bloquer le passage.

— Bouge de là ! cracha l'un des porteurs.

— Je suis arrivé ici avec un autre homme, déclara fermement Sanzo, montrez-moi qui se trouve sous ce drap.

Le second porteur souleva l'épais tissu pour découvrir un cadavre à la gorge tranchée.

— Vous le connaissez ? demanda-t-il.

Après un regard, Sanzo lâcha un faible soupire et secoua la tête.

— Non, mon am-

Il allait dire « mon ami », mais se repris de justesse :

— Il est très grand avec des cheveux rouges. Et c'est un idiot imprudent, ajouta-t-il dans excès d'animosité.

Les deux porteurs se dévisagèrent un court instant, puis le premier repris la parole :

— Il était là. Dame Gyokumen la transformé en un monstre aux dents aiguisées et la bannit, expliqua-t-il en secouant la tête. Tu ne le reverras probablement jamais.

— Dans ce cas, où pourrais-je trouver Gyokumen ?

Les deux hommes haussèrent négligemment les épaules.

— C'est une enchanteresse, personne ne peut la trouver. C'est elle qui décide quand se montrer.

Le mercenaire grinça des dents, mais s'écarta finalement du chemin pour laisser passer les deux porteurs et leur charge. Il prit un moment pour observer les villageois autour de lui. Certains le regardaient avec une curiosité non dissimulée et d'autres lui lançaient des coups d'œil furtifs.

— Tch !

Le temps de la discrétion était passé. Il se saisit de sa bource et en sortit quelques pièces d'or et d'argent qu'il jeta au sol.

— Je paierais généreusement toute personne pouvant me conduire à la sorcière Gyokumen, annonça-t-il à voix haute.

Tous ceux qui traversaient le Port Plaza s'arrêtèrent pour l'observer. Le mercenaire jeta une pièce d'argent, puis une pièce d'or et encore une autre. Il laissa son regard se promener sur les villageois qui chuchotaient entre eux.

Sanzo se moqua de leur lâcheté et renversa toute sa bource au sol.

— Ah ! une voix juvénile se fit entendre derrière lui et un jeune garçon se précipita à ses pieds pour rassembler les pièces.

— Avec ça je pourrais m'acheter plein de truc à manger.

Sanzo se baissa et lui saisit le poignet.

— Mais es-tu en mesure de m'aider ?

Le garçon leva vers lui de grands yeux écarquillés encadrés de cheveux bruns ébouriffés et sourit.

— Je crois, oui.

Le mercenaire prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de maîtriser sa colère.

— Si tu peux m'aider, dis-le clairement, mais ne me fait pas perdre mon temps avec des enfantillages.

Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et Sanzo suivit son regard, mais ne vit rien d'important. Puis l'enfant se retourna vers lui et tenta de libérer sa main pour récupérer ses pièces.

— Je peux vous aider, assura-t-il.

Sanzo le lâcha finalement et le garçon se leva en serrant son butin cotre sa poitrine.

— Je m'appelle Goku. Dites, on pourrait aller acheter de la nourriture d'abord ? Après je vous conduirais là où il faut. C'est quoi votre nom ?

— Sanzo, répondit simplement le blond en lui offrant la bourse désormais vide. Remets-les là-dedans et tien les bien.

Le mercenaire attendit qu'il obéisse et le suivit jusqu'à une échoppe de viande où il commanda assez de nourriture pour quatre personnes. A contrecœur, Sanzo l'aida à porter ses coures et ensemble ils quittèrent le Port Plaza pour remonter la colline.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grand atelier de couture. Goku y entra et fit signe au blond de le suivre. Il récupéra avec lui la nourriture qu'il l'avait aidé à porter, l'étala généreusement sur le comptoir et commença à manger goulûment.

Tandis que Goku s'empiffrait, Sanzo prit le temps d'étudier les lieux, notant les rouleaux de tissus et les bobines de fils qui tapissaient les murs. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'escalier qui menait à l'étage plongé dans l'obscurité. En avança dans la pièce, il poussa un large rideau pour révéler un autre comptoir faisant office de plan de travail et un grand métier à tisser. Il revint vers le jeune garçon qui mangeait toujours et s'accouda à ses côtés.

— As-tu des parents ? Un employeur ? Ou un quelconque adulte responsable de toi ?

— Il doit s'agir de moi.

Sanzo se retourna en sursaut.

Un grand homme aux cheveux noirs referma la porte d'entrée aussi silencieusement qu'il l'avait ouverte. Il avait dans les mains un sac en toile qu'il posa sur le comptoir près de la nourriture de Goku. Il observa attentivement le mercenaire de la tête aux pieds, constatant ses armes et ses vêtements, puis plissa les yeux.

— Vous êtes un mercenaire, n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-il en se plaçant devant Goku.

Sanzo sentit le danger imminent. Il reconnut les actions d'un homme traqué en face du chasseur venant le capturer. Le blond conserva une posture souple et détendue.

— En effet, et vous, vous êtes prêt pour attaquer et défendre, mais je vous assure que je ne suis là ni pour vous ni pour vos actions passées, déclara Sanzo en s'éloignant légèrement pour se laisser une marge de manœuvre. Enfin, sauf si vous êtes un allié de la sorcière Gyokumen, c'est pour elle que je suis ici.

Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder sans rien faire, puis finalement l'homme aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête.

— Je crois que je comprends. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un étranger en ville qui s'était retrouvé dans les mauvaises grâces de Dame Gyikumen. J'imagine que vous êtes son compagnon, déclara l'homme en croisant les bras, mais je ne vois pas ce que vous faites dans ma boutique. Je ne suis qu'un humble tailleur et fabricant de tapis.

L'homme marqua une courte pause, avant de reprendre :

— Bien sûr, je pourrais toujours vous coudre quelque chose… poursuivit-il en laissa délibérément traîner la fin de sa phrase, un sourcil levé dans l'interrogation.

Sanzo détecta une pointe de sarcasme, mais préféra l'ignorer.

— Goku m'a laissé entendre que l'un de vous pourrez me dire où la trouver.

— Sanzo m'a donné tout ça ! déclara le jeune garçon en désignant joyeusement la nourriture.

Puis il sortit la bourse et en renversa le contenu sur le comptoir :

— Et ça aussi, à condition que l'on puisse l'aider !

— Goku, rend-lui son argent.

— Mais Hakkai, il a dit…

— Maintenant Goku, exigea le brun, puis il se tourna vers le mercenaire. Personne ne sait où réside Dame Gyokumen. Elle vient en ville environ une fois par mois pour acheter ses provisions. Elle était ici même, dans cette boutique, il y a quelques semaines…

Il s'interrompit soudain, ses yeux s'élargirent et un mince sourire se rependit sur son visage. — Et elle reviendra pour récupérer sa commande.

Sanzo sentit le soulagement le submerger il n'aurait pas a perdre de temps supplémentaire à la chercher.

— Demain ?

— Ah, non, répondit avec un sourire gêné le dénommé Hakkai. Dans un peu plus d'un moi en fait.

— Tch ! Je refuse d'attendre aussi longtemps.

Sanzo se dirigea vers la porte, mais se stoppa et lança un regard furieux vers la petite fenêtre incrusté. Les ordres du roi étaient clairs, Gojyo et lui devait capturer l'enchanteresse et la lui ramener. La présence de son compagnon n'était pas indispensable, mais il ne pouvait pas simplement accomplir sa mission et s'en aller les bras ballants sans même savoir ce qu'il était advenu de lui.

Au début le blond l'avait tout bonnement détesté, lui et son amabilité inépuisable. Mais passé quelques semaines à se quereller et se supporter mutuellement, ils s'étaient installés dans une routine presque agréable. Sanzo ne pouvait nier que les taquineries perverses du rouquin avaient été la cause de ses pensées charnelles. Il avait fini par souhaiter que Gojyo joigne la parole à l'acte, car il ne savait jamais quand l'homme était sérieux et quand il plaisantait.

Mais Gojyo lui avait finalement démontré ses intentions avec un sérieux dont Sanzo ne le savait pas capable. Son attitude décontractée avait été oublié aussi rapidement que ses vêtements. Cette première nuit les avait laissés repus et contemplatifs.

Le moment d'intimité qui avait suivi avait révélé qu'ils se cachaient tous deux derrière des masques différents d'auto-préservation. Gojyo se jouait de ses soucis tandis que Sanzo méprisait les siens.

Depuis lors, il s'était créé entre eux un équilibre fragile. Le rouquin l'exaspérait encore par moments, mais leur présence mutuelle répondait à un besoin fondamental qu'ils ne pourraient exprimer par des mots. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Gojyo…

le sentiment oppressant de désarrois repris le dessus.

— L'homme qui était avec moi, Gojyo, croyez-vous qu'elle l'ait emmené avec elle ? demanda Sanzo. Mais le silence fut sa seule réponse et il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

— A ma connaissance, tous ceux qui ont été maudits sont resté en vie pour en souffrir, expliqua Hakkai avec un haussement d'épaules. Je suppose que certains doivent en être morts. Elle a l'air d'apprécier leurs tourments… Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

— Mieux vaux une vérité douloureuse qu'un beau mensonge.

Le mercenaire retourna près du comptoir et récupéra la bourse que Goku avait de nouveau remplie. Il en sortit quelques pièces et les posa devant lui.

— Merci pour les informations. Je vais trouver une auberge et faire quelques recherches. Si vous entendez quoique se soit…

— Tu peux rester ici, hin Hakkai ? intervint Goku en interrogeant le brun du regard, puis il se retourna et lança un grand sourire au mercenaire. Avant cet endroit était une taverne qui servait aussi d'auberge. Il y a plein de chambre à l'étage.

— Eh bien…

— L'argent n'est pas un problème, déclara Sanzo en secouant sa bourse. Mais si ça vous dérange…

Hakkai secoua la tête en souriant

— Non, pas le moins du monde. Je pense même que ça pourrait être très intéressant, concéda-t-il en faisant signe au mercenaire de le suivre dans les escaliers. Jusqu'ici, j'ai tenté d'éviter de me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas, car il n'en ressort généralement que de mauvaises surprises, mais je crois qu'il est de nouveau temps de mètre mes inquiétudes de côtés.

Il ouvrit l'une des nombreuses portes tapissant le couloir de l'étage et poursuivit.

— Vous pouvez utiliser cette chambre. Je demanderais à Goku de vous la nettoyer, dis t-il en se tournant vers le mercenaire. J'espère que vous retrouverez rapidement votre ami, mais dans le cas contraire, vous savez au moins que Gyokumen reviendra bientôt et alors vous aurez peut-être les réponses à vos questions.

Sanzo hocha simplement la tête. Il entra dans la pièce et posa son sac de voyage près du lit, mais il pouvait encore sentir la présence d'Hakkai sur le pas de la porte.

— Je sors, dit le blond, je rentrerais dans la soirée. Je vais faire des recherches pour la trouver. Et peut-être le retrouver lui aussi.

**A SUIVRE**


	3. Chapter 3

Titre original : **The Dragon's Eye**

Auteur : **Late4F8**

Traduction : **Allys-33**

Note de la traductrice: **Je précise que l'auteur ne m'a pas encore donné son autorisation. Et en cas d'un éventuel désaccord, l'histoire sera évidemment supprimée. Je ne suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur!**

**...**

**The Dragon's Eye**

**.**

**Chapitre 3**

Quand la douleur et la fatigue surnaturelle s'estompèrent pour laisser Gojyo reprendre ses forces, il faisait jour. En regardant l'horizon grisâtre autour de lui, à des kilomètres et des kilomètres de distance, il pensait pouvoir distinguer les formes brumeuses de la civilisation.

Soudain une vague de colère monta en lui, il saisit une poignée de sables mouillés et la jeta violemment en direction du continent lointain.

— Salle pute !

Les mots lui écorchèrent la gorge et il avala un cri de douleur.

— Saleté de sorcière à la con, murmura-t-il finalement.

Il se leva, marcha jusqu'à l'orée d'une petite forêt et s'y reposa un moment.

En tant qu'ancien ouvrier et actuel mercenaire, Gojyo connaissait les bases de la survie en extérieur. Loin d'être son passe-temps favoris, il était tout de même heureux de ces connaissances. Sa dague et son sac en cuir ne lui avaient pas été arrachés il avait donc sur lui de quoi aiguiser son couteau, une corde ornée d'un croché, une pommade pour les blessures légères, un sachet de silex et une flasque. Il lui restait également un morceau de pain et quelques tranches de viande séchées qui ne feraient pas long feu.

Gojyo avala rapidement des tranches de son maigre repas et se leva pour rassembler du bois et autant de lianes qu'il put trouver. Il tenta de fabriquer un radeau, mais les plantes étaient trop faibles et cassaient lorsqu'il les tordait ou les tressait. Au final le radeau se décomposa.

Aucunement découragé, le roux poussa quelques morceaux de bois dans l'eau pour déterminer lequel flottait le mieux. Il y allongea le haut de son corps et entama son voyage vers le continent. Il nagea tranquillement pendant quelques minutes, quand soudain quelque chose heurta sa hanche et glissa le long de sa jambe avant de disparaître temporairement.

— Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Il cessa de nager et remonta le plus possible ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Mais brusquement sa planche se souleva d'un côté et il aperçut des écailles grises et brillantes onduler sous la surface.

— Merde !

Il tenta vainement de grimper sur la planche, qui ne fit que rouler inutilement dans l'eau.

De grosses écailles scintillèrent à quelques mètres, pourtant ce fut juste devant lui qu'une énorme gueule pleine de dents acérées émergea de l'eau. Gojyo jura. Il poussa la planche en bois vers la créature et se précipita vers le rivage.

Des oiseaux de mer prirent la fuite quand l'homme se jeta sur le sable. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, mais n'aperçut que des fragments de bois flotter doucement sur l'eau désormais tranquille.

— Un putain de serpent de Mer ! cracha-t-il en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans le sable.

Enervé et frustré, il fit les cent pas pour tenter de se calmer. Après un moment, il s'arrêta enfin et observa de long en large l'étendue déserte qui était à présent son île.

— Tch, ok. Voici donc ma nouvelle maison, dit-il d'un ton résigné en donnant encore un coup de pied dans le sable. Il fit un geste grossier de la main vers la mer, puis entreprit de remonter la plage.

Faire le tour de l'île lui prit environ une demi-journée, sans compter l'escalade d'une importante partie rocheuse. C'est à cet endroit qu'il fit la rencontre d'un petit dragon blanc. Il pensa tout d'abord avoir trouvé un oiseau difforme, et encore il doutait quelque peu de cette théorie. Le corps de la créature était trop long, ses ailes étaient repliées et noircies. Mais quand Gojyo tenta de le toucher, l'animal tourna la tête vers lui pour le fixer de ses petits yeux rouges et, la mâchoire séré dans une menace évidente, il découvrit de petites dents aussi pointues que des aiguilles.

— Wow ! s'écria le roux en s'éloignant brusquement de quelques pas.

L'animal poussa sur ses petites pattes pour tenter d'avancer vers lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit légèrement ses ailles noircies, Gojyo put apercevoir un corps maigre, signe d'une malnutrition prolongée.

Le mercenaire le regarda remuer et battre des ailles un moment et considéra l'idée de l'abandonner à son sort. Cependant bien que l'animal semblait à moitié mort, ses yeux brillaient de vie. De plus s'il s'agissait bien d'un dragon – Gojyo n'en avait jamais vu, mais la créature ressemblait à ce que décrivaient les comptes et légendes – il devrait être doté d'intelligence.

— Et plus grand aussi, pensa-t-il à haute voix. Ok, heu… Si tu es vraiment un dragon, tu es surement l'un des plus petits qui soient. Et j'ai entendu dire que ton espèce était capable d'intelligente, alors prouve-moi que c'est vrai, j'essaie juste de t'aider…

Le dragon resta immobile, le regard vif et tranchant.

— Bien, c'est bien. Je vais juste te soulever et te ramener chez, heu… sur ma plage, dit-il calmement en s'approchant lentement, très lentement.

Il glissa prudemment ses doigts sous le ventre doux couvert d'écailles et de fourrure, puis posa son autre main sur son dos.

L'animal tourna la tête vers lui et Gojyo se stoppa.

— Ok, le dragon. On va juste aller… AH ! Merde !

Il secoua furieusement sa main, mais les dents du dragon restèrent profondément enfoncées dans sa chaire. Gojyo se sentit tomber et crut apercevoir un éclair avant que l'animal ne se décide enfin à le lâcher.

Le mercenaire saisit son doigt blessé en appliquant une légère pression sur la blessure d'où s'écoulait un filet de sang.

— Espèce de petit bâtard ! Ça fait mal ! grogna-t-il en fusillant le dragon des yeux. Ouais je vois. Il y a eu une tempête et tu as atterri ici. Mais je te préviens, tu as intérêt à apprendre à parler parce qu'il est absolument hors de question que tu refasses un truc comme ça, menaça-t-il en se relevant. Je devrais te laisser ici.

Le roux s'éloigna en tapant du pied et en suçant son doigt encore saignant. Il recracha le sang et jeta un coup d'œil au petit dragon qui le regardait pathétiquement.

— Tch. Je suis débile, murmura Gojyo.

Il retira sa chemise et la plaça sur le sol près du dragon :

— Aller, viens là-dessus et je te porterais.

Une fois que le petit animal ait obéi, il saisit les deux extrémités du vêtement pour le soulever comme sur un hamac.

C'était ainsi qu'ils finirent de faire le tour de l'île. La forêt était un parfait mélange de conifères bordé de bambou et de palmiers. Gojyo trouva un grand arbre aux fruits inconnus et avec prudence en gouta un pour s'assurer de sa comestibilité. Cependant, il fut incapable de trouver une source d'eau potable. Il y avait bien de quoi boire dans les creux des arbres et des racines, mais surement pas assez pour survivre.

Le mercenaire retourna là où il avait échoué et posa le petit animal aux abords de la forêt. Il but de petite gorgée d'eau de sa flasque et en versa un peu dans le bouchon pour le dragon. Puis Gojyo retourna au grand arbre pour se remplit les poches de fruits en espérant silencieusement qu'ils tiendraient avec le peu d'eau qu'ils avaient. Outre les fruits, la seule autre nourriture possible serait les poissons et les crabes qu'il réussirait à attraper. Il pourrait se servir des tout petits comme appât pour en pêcher des plus gros.

Mais avant tout, il lui fallait un abri. A l'aide d'un gros coquillage pour creuser le sol, de son couteau et de sa force phtisique, il enfonça des tiges de bambou et des branches de pin dans le sol.

Le processus prit plusieurs jours.

Le dragon l'observait et le roux partagea avec lui son eau et sa nourriture. Il expliqua à son compagnon d'infortune comment il avait atterri sur l'île et sa mésaventure avec le serpent de mer. Il lui raconta également qu'il avait déjà rencontré d'autres créatures fantastiques, mais jamais de dragons. Puis il se plaignit :

— Pourquoi fallait-il que tu ne sois qu'un tout petit dragon ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas être assez grand pour me porter sur ton dos et t'envoler loin de cette île ?

Le dragon renifla.

— Ou au moins un gros dragon pour que nous puissions flotter jusqu'au continent.

Le petit animal fit un bruit désagréable et mordilla l'une de ses ailes noircies.

— C'est vrai, accorda Gojyo d'un signe de la main, il y a le serpent de mer, mais vas-y je t'en prie, si tu as une meilleure idée je t'écoute.

Le dragon se leva, baissa son long cou et avec l'ongle d'une de ses pattes retira l'un de ses yeux. Puis il offrit au mercenaire la petite perle aussi polie que du marbre.

— Hey ! Non ! s'écria Gojyo en saisissant le dragon avec hésitation. Merde ! Comment as-tu fait un truc pareil ?!

Estomaqué, il regarda l'animal puis la cavité vide de son œil. L'orifice était rose pâle et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'une quelconque blessure.

— Reprends-le, que veux-tu que je fasse de cet œil ?

Le soleil se refléta sur la petite perle, la faisant scintiller.

— OK, ça brille, mais…

Gojyo hésita de nouveau, puis examina l'œil. Il ressemblait réellement à une bille en marbre. Le mercenaire le leva jusqu'à ses yeux pour regarder à travers. Il y vit le ciel, l'océan et même le petit dragon. Mise à part qu'il ne s'agissait clairement pas d'un œil ordinaire, il ne semblait pas y avoir quoi que ce soit de magique.

Gojyo soupira.

— Oui, je t'ai demandé si tu avais une idée, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait nous aider. Tiens, remets-le en place.

Le dragon gesticula, comme dans un haussement d'épaules et pencha son long cou vers lui.

Gojyo repoussa maladroitement l'œil brillant dans son orbite.

Le temps passait. Le petit dragon gazouillait occasionnellement, criant ou grognant, mais ne faisait aucune autre tentative de communication. Bien qu'un jour l'animal ait réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il préfèrerait avoir un plus gros poisson au lieu du fretin que le roux lui proposait.

— Tu veux un gros poisson ? On mange la même chose je te signale ! Si tu en veux un plus gros, tu n'as qu'à aller le chercher toi-même ! s'était exclamé Gojyo.

Il aurait juré que le dragon lui avait lancé un regard noir et il s'était remémoré ceux de Sanzo. Il avait senti une pointe de détresse monter en lui et s'était empressé de la chasser.

Quand l'abri fut terminé, il avait un toit sur la tête, quatre murs autour de lui et un espace réservé à une porte, même s'il n'en possédait pas. Il avait également assez d'espace pour conserver les objets qu'il avait trouvés ou fabriqués au fil du temps. La crique juste à coté de sa nouvelle maison avait tendance à attraper tout ce que la marée apportait. En deux semaines, il avait récupéré un bol, une bouteille en verre et une cruche qu'il pensait utiliser pour recueillir de l'eau potable, ce qui s'avéra heureusement inutile. Il fut plus que ravit de constater que la pluie tombait assez régulièrement.

La troisième semaine, il trouva une couverture boueuse flottant dans la crique. Une fois séché et débarrassé des mollusques qui s'y étaient accrochés, elle s'avéra être très confortable. Il remarqua que le dragon semblait également beaucoup l'apprécier, puisqu'il la lui piquait la nuit et dormait dessus la journée lorsque le roux allait pêcher ou scruter l'horizon à la recherche d'une quelconque aide.

La quatrième semaine, la marée apporta un corps nu dont l'état de décomposition avancée rendait l'identification impossible.

Gojyo le regarda flotter sur l'eau et s'échouer sur le sable. Après un moment à observer le cadavre, à se demander d'où il pouvait bien provenir, il fut frappé par la réalisation que Sanzo aurait pu connaitre un sort encore pire que le sien. Cette pensée lui noua l'estomac.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, il passa beaucoup plus de temps à fixer l'horizon, à chercher un moyen de quitter cette île, à penser à Gyokumen et surtout à Sanzo.

Il savait que son compagnon blond était toujours en vie, probablement encore à la poursuite de l'enchanteresse. Il y avait une petite partie de lui qui espérait que Sanzo le chercherait après avoir rempli sa mission. A part lui, personne ne le ferait. Il avait été vendu lorsqu'il était enfant et éloigné d'une famille dont il ne se souvenait pas. Il ne se rappelait que de ses maîtres et aucun d'eux n'avait jamais été considéré comme un ami et encore moins un membre de sa famille. Alors il s'était évadé d'une vie de servitude pour devenir mercenaire. Mais en dépit de toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées, ce mode de vie et se travail n'était pas vraiment propice à l'amitié.

Il avait passé plus de temps avec Sanzo qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Même si l'attachement qu'il ressentait à son égard faisait encore l'objet d'interrogations interne, mais s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il l'aimait sincèrement. Certes, le blond était associable et brusque, mais plus ils voyageaient et moins ses défauts lui apparaissaient. Sanzo était digne de confiance, honnête et intelligent. Et Gojyo commençait vraiment à croire qu'il y avait un cœur sous cette attitude faussement nonchalante.

Il savait que Sanzo était assez intelligent pour déjouer la sorcière, mais personne n'était à l'abri d'un malheur ni un roi dont la reine était changée en pierre, ni un chasseur qui s'était fait avoir par sa proie.

Puis un moi s'était écoulé. La découverte du cadavre avait noirci toutes ses pensées et anéantis toutes ses illusions de sauvetage immédiat ou même la perspective que Sanzo était à sa recherche personne d'autre n'aurait seulement remarqué sa disparition. De plus, même si par chance un pécheur venait à la trouver, rien ne prouvait qu'il serait prêt à l'aider. Il n'avait aperçu qu'un bref reflet de son visage lors d'une marée basse, mais les oreilles pointues, les dents aiguisées et ce qui ressemblait à deux bosses sur sa tête, qu'il craignait être des cornes, auraient fait hésiter le plus courageux des hommes.

Une fois encore, il observa le cadavre tristement couché sur le sable.

— J'espère que tu manques à quelqu'un, murmura-t-il.

Gojyo se leva pour partir, mais se stoppa. Après un moment d'hésitation, il retourna sur ses pas et souleva le cadavre. Il fut pris de nausée lorsque le corps gorgé d'eau se déchira et tenta de faire abstraction de l'épouvantable odeur qui s'en dégagea.

— Je ne suis pas un homme de foie, mais je vais essayer de faire ça correctement.

Il enterra le corps de l'autre côté de l'île, puis alla se nettoyer dans la mer jusqu'à s'en rougir la peau. Ensuite il retourna dans son abri, nu et mouillé. Il posa ses vêtements trempé au sol et s'installa dessus pour un autre diner de poissons et de fruits. Le petit dragon se traina avec sa couverture pour se rouler à ses côtés et ensemble ils observèrent les vagues aller et venir inlassablement sur le sable.

**A SUIVRE**


	4. Chapter 4

Titre original : **The Dragon's Eye**

Auteur : **Late4F8**

Traduction : **Allys-33**

Note de la traductrice: **Je précise que l'auteur ne m'a pas encore donné son autorisation. Et en cas d'un éventuel désaccord, l'histoire sera évidemment supprimée. Je ne suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur!**

**...**

**The Dragon's Eye**

**.**

**Chapitre 4**

Sanzo appréciait le fait d'avoir un endroit sûr où rentrer chaque soir. Cependant, rentrer les mains vides sans être plus près de retrouver ni Gojyo ni Gyokumen le laissait chaque jour un peu plus frustré et maussade. Il se retrouvait à devoir s'excuser plus qu'il ne le souhaiterait pour avoir été trop rude avec Hakkai ou Goku, ou même les deux.

Heureusement les deux hommes le prenaient sans mal. Goku semblait perpétuellement enjoué. Quand il n'assistait pas Hakkai, il voulait aider le mercenaire en le suivant partout ou en tentant d'obtenir des informations utiles auprès des enfants du village. Le jeune garçon était revenu avec des histoires de bois hantés et de créatures étranges.

Sanzo avait fouillé les fameux bois. Le sentier principal avait semblé tourner en rond, alors il avait décidé d'emprunter un autre chemin qui l'avait mené à des lits de ruisseaux et des prairies. Sur sa route, il avait rencontré des créatures rarement vues aux abords du royaume, des gnomes, une nymphe et un esprit qui avait promis de lui révéler où vivait l'enchanteresse s'il acceptait de le suivre dans l'eau. Le mercenaire avait menacé l'esprit, mais ce fut les cris d'un oiseau lointain qui le fit fuir.

Hakkai, de son coté, avait tenté d'obtenir des informations avec les commerçants qu'il connaissait et tous ceux qui visitaient sa boutique. Mais il ne gagna que davantage de rumeurs et de comptes improbables.

Dame Gyokumen serait une déesse, un troll, la sœur de la reine ou même la maîtresse du roi et vivrait soit dans les nuages, soit sous terre.

Sanzo comprit rapidement qu'il lui faudrait attendre jusqu'au retour de l'enchanteresse à la boutique. Installé sur le large comptoir dont Hakkai se servait pour la découpe des tissus et les repas, Sanzo parcourait les nouvelles locales. La pluie torrentielle qui battait à l'extérieur contrastait avec le calme qui régnait à l'intérieur calme que le couturier mit à profit pour faire du travail supplémentaire. Le bruit régulier du métier à tisser sur lequel Goku travaillait résonnait depuis l'arrière-boutique.

Finalement Sanzo abandonna son journal et s'appuya contre le comptoir.

— Encore dix jours. C'est une véritable torture, murmura-t-il. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu commander qui nécessite autant de temps ?

— C'est déjà terminé en fait, mais j'aime bien rajouter du temps supplémentaire pour chaque commande, juste au cas où il survenait un problème, répondit Hakkai sans quitter des yeux les mesures qu'il prenait. Elle m'a commandé une robe, ajouta-t-il avant de poser son mètre de couturier et de poursuivie. Elle à été tissée avec son sang et, j'en suis désolé, elle l'aidera à concentrer davantage sa magie.

Sanzo le regarda, incrédule.

— Et quand comptiez-vous me le dire ? s'énerva le blond en se levant d'un coup sec. Où est cette robe ? Etes-vous obligé de lui donner ?

— En fait, oui. La magie ne me permet pas de la lui cacher.

Sanzo fronça les sourcils :

— Expliquez-vous.

Le couturier soupira.

— J'ai fais l'acquisition d'un métier à tisser et d'une aiguille à coudre, tous deux imprégné de magie. Le métier à tisser fonctionne pratiquement tout seul, Goku ne fait que remplacer les files si nécessaire et s'assurer qu'il ne s'emmêle pas. Quant à l'aiguille, une piqure collecte du sang et tout ce qu'elle tisse est empli de ce qu'il faut de magie. Je ne sais pas très bien comment ça fonctionne, c'est magique après tout, expliqua le brun.

Il se leva et sortit un vêtement de l'étagère derrière le plan de travail.

— Mais je peux dire qu'il y a des répercussions en fonction du type de magie. D'une magie innocente, naît des répercussions innocentes, poursuivit-il en laissant le vêtement se dérouler pour révéler une robe en soie décorée de dessin brodé de fils d'or. Et un cœur noir récolte ce qu'il sème ou le cout dans le cas présent.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage, puis il soupira de nouveau et termina :

— Indépendamment de la puissance que cette robe pourrait lui apporter, toutes magies à obligatoirement un point faible.

Sanzo l'avait suivi derrière le comptoir et passa doucement sa main sur la robe. Elle avait été finement réalisée, avec des broderies délicates et embelli de minuscules perles. Il pouvait sentir une puissance sous-jacente s'en échapper.

— Comment détecter cette faiblesse ? demanda-t-il en tournant la robe pour regarder l'arrière où de minuscules pictogrammes étaient brodés en spirale. Des créatures mi-homme, mi-animal, un village en feu, un corbeau et des arbres affublé de visages. Les dessins s'entremêlaient, devenant de plus en plus larges et prenaient fin avec ce qui semblait être les actions les plus récentes de la sorcière un homme à tête de taureau orné d'une couronne, se tenait debout près de sa reine statufiée et à leurs pieds une caricature d'un homme aux cheveux roux montait un taureau.

— Eh bien, il n'existe pas de méthode à proprement parlé. J'ai conçu de nombreux vêtements aux files du temps, pour des sorciers, des druides et même des membres de la royauté. Certains étaient un peu compliqués et d'autres se montraient parfois même austères, expliqua Hakkai en étalant la robe sur le plan de travail. Mais parfois je pense, bien sur ce ne sont que des suppositions, je pense que l'aiguail ne fait que retracer leurs passés. Mais à présent, je me dis surtout que ces images sont un avertissement pour celui qui porte les vêtements. Et il devrait s'en méfier.

— Ou alors elles pourraient représenter les réponses pour tous ceux qui voudraient les éliminer ? demanda Sanzo en frottant le tissu entre ses doigts. Pourquoi créer des choses capables d'accroitre des pouvoirs malveillants.

Le brun fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Parce que je crois réellement en ce que je disais. Leurs châtiments sont tissés à l'intérieur.

— Vous pensez les punir ainsi ?

— J'en suis certain, dit Hakkai la voix basse et tranchante comme une lame de rasoir.

Sanzo ressentit de nouveau cette once de danger qu'il avait aperçu à leur première rencontre.

— Hn. Est-ce pour cela que vous ne pouvez vous permettre de garder vos créations. Pourraient-elles à long terme révéler votre passé ?

— Je prédire ne pas le savoir, répondit le couturier en souriant légèrement.

Sanzo l'étudia un long moment, puis demanda :

— Que se passerait-il si je gardais la robe ? En seriez-vous affecté ?

— Je l'ignore. Aucun vêtement magique n'a jamais été volé auparavant. Et si par hasard quelqu'un à qui j'en ai donné un l'a égaré, je n'en ai jamais rien ressentit de négatif, expliqua Hakkai légèrement surpris. Il plia délicatement la robe et la remit proprement sur son étagère.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il, je doute que ce soit très bon plan d'attaque. Elle me maudira sans aucune hésitation si je n'ai pas de robe à lui remettre.

— Hm, acquiesça Sanzo. Dans ce cas je prendrais votre place quand elle viendra et je lui dirais que vous êtes indisponible. Logiquement elle ne devrait pas savoir que je suis à ses trousses.

— Je n'aime pas non plus cette idée. Mais nous somme bien d'accord, il nous faut un plan.

**…..**

Par une belle matinée, Lady Gyokumen arriva à l'atelier, un sourire hypocrite dessiné sur le visage et accompagné de quatre serviteurs.

— Tu m'avais assuré que ma commande serait prête, alors j'espère que c'est le cas.

— Bien sûr, affirma Hakkai avec un brusque hochement de tête.

Il se leva et poussa doucement Goku vers l'arrière-boutique, où Sanzo attendait caché derrière l'épais rideau.

Ensemble, ils regardèrent le couturier récupérer la robe et faire le tour du comptoir pour rejoindre l'enchanteresse.

— Il faudrait juste vérifier qu'elle ne requière aucun ajustement supplémentaire, expliqua Hakkai en déroulant la robe devant elle.

— N'approche pas ! cracha-t-elle. J'ai déjà eu affaire à un fou dans cette ville qui a tenté de salir ma peau délicate.

Puis elle leva la main faisant hésiter le couturier.

— Avance lentement !

Sanzo jura silencieusement lorsque Hakkai lui remit la robe et dégaina son couteau. Au final les deux hommes avaient été incapables de trouver un plan qui contenterait tout le monde. Le tailleur se sentait capable de se rapprocher suffisamment pour saisir la sorcière et lui lier les mains pendant que Sanzo et Goku s'occupaient des serviteurs. Mais le mercenaire était décidé à saisir la première opportunité qui s'offrirait pour intervenir.

Gyokumen fit glisser ses doigts sur le tissu et émit un léger son d'approbation. Elle examina les coutures et les garnitures. Puis, semblant satisfaite, elle retourna la robe pour regarder l'arrière. Ses yeux s'élargir d'horreur et elle haleta de stupéfaction. Ses points se serrèrent sur l'étoffe délicate et elle se tourna brusquement vers le couturier.

— Comment oses-tu ? Qu'essaies-tu de faire ainsi ? hurla-t-elle en claquant son point contre le plan de travail. Est-ce une plaisanterie ? Je ne suis absolument pas amusée !

Hakkai resta calme.

— Connaitre sa force, sa sagesse et sa vertu, c'est aussi connaitre sa faiblesse, sa folie et sa méchanceté.

Les yeux de l'enchanteresse brillèrent de colère. Elle prit une profonde respiration et lâcha un hurlement aigu.

— Tu aurais pu transmettre ses informations à n'importe qui, mais tu as choisi de ne pas le faire ! Et maintenant tu viens te moquer de moi avec des leçons cryptées ?

— Elle va le maudire ! murmura Goku avant de se précipita vers eux avant même que Sanzo ne puisse réagir.

— Arrêtez ! cria le jeune garçon en courant vers les serviteurs.

Il donna un coup de pied au premier, glissa sous le second et bondit sur Gyokumen. Mais l'un des serviteurs se rua entre eux, dague en main.

— Goku ! hurla Hakkai en se précipitant pour l'aider.

Gyolumen ricana méchamment.

— Tu es aussi agile qu'un singe ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un bref geste de la main et instantanément Goku se transforma et une fine couche de fourrure se développa sur toute la surface de sa peau. Puis sans plus attendre, la sorcière se tourna vers la porte.

— Merde ! jura Sanzo en lui courant après. Il poignarda un serviteur sur son chemin et contourna les corps au sol. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper, Il la saisit par le col de sa robe pou la jeta violemment à terre.

Sanzo la retourna face à lui, l'épinglant de son poids et appuya dangereusement son couteau sur sa gorge.

— Reste tranquille ! Ou je te tranche la gorge ! menaça-t-il en pressant sa lame un peu plus fort. C'est clair ?

Elle plissa les yeux en haussant légèrement la tête.

Le mercenaire était vaguement conscient que ses deux compagnons se battaient encore, mais ne se risqua pas à détourner les yeux de la sorcière pour s'en assurer.

— Où est se fou aux cheveux rouges que tu as maudit il y un mois de cela ?

Les yeux de la sorcière s'élargirent de compréhension, lui indiquant qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce dont il parlait, et un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres.

— Je te préviens, pas de tour de magie. Réponds juste.-

Du coin de l'œil, Sanzo vit un corps tomber vers lui. Il leva un bras dans une tentative de se protéger, mais le poids le déstabilisa et il dut se redresser rapidement pour ne pas perdre l'avantage.

Cependant, il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le sort foudroyant que Gyokumen aboya et brusquement il fut propulsé jusqu'au mur derrière lui. Il s'écroula lentement, des étoiles dansaient devait ses yeux. Il tenta vainement de lever la tête, mais ne parvint qu'à la tourner péniblement.

Il aperçut Hakkai et Goku couché à proximité. Le couturier gémissait en se tenant douloureusement la tête et le gamin demeurait beaucoup trop immobile. Plus loin il vit le serviteur qu'il avait poignardé qui gisait au sol. Sa capuche était tombée, révélant le visage hideux d'un gobelin.

Des pieds délicatement vêtus entrèrent dans son champ de vision.

— Tu as mis ma vie en danger, déclara calmement Gyokumen au-dessus de lui. Et tu as tué quelqu'un à qui je tenais beaucoup.

Elle s'accroupit pour lui montrer son visage et la fine ligne de sang où la lame lui avait entaillé la gorge.

Sa tête palpitait, mais Sanzo ravala sa douleur et expira un souffle tremblant :

— Tu es recherché pour avoir détruit de nombreuses vies.

Il tâtonna sa hanche à la recherche de son couteau, mais se rappela l'avoir laissé tomber plutôt quand il fut jeté au mur.

Gyokumen lâcha un soupir de désapprobation.

— Je suis généreuse envers ceux qui me sont dévoués. Seuls ceux qui entravent mon chemin s'attirent mes foudres. Comme toi à l'instant, déclara-t-elle froidement.

L'enchanteresse trempa l'un de ses doigts dans le sang sur son cou et le fit glissée sous le menton du mercenaire.

— Ta vie pour la sienne.

Sanzo tenta de l'arrêter, mais ses mouvements étaient encore trop lents et elle fut rapidement hors d'atteinte.

— Même maintenant je suis généreuse. Tu pourras revoir ton ami… Juste à temps pour lui dire adieu, dit-elle en se levant, du venin dans la voix. Emmenez-le.

Sanzo tenta à nouveau de se lever, mais fut encore trop lent et ne put éviter le violent cou qui le fit tomber dans l'inconscience.

**A SUIVRE**


	5. Chapter 5

Titre original : **The Dragon's Eye**

Auteur : **Late4F8**

Traduction : **Allys-33**

Note de la traductrice: **Je précise que l'auteur ne m'a pas encore donné son autorisation. Et en cas d'un éventuel désaccord, l'histoire sera évidemment supprimée. Je ne suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur!**

**...**

**The Dragon's Eye**

**.**

**Chapitre 5**

La routine de Gojyo restait la même malgré sa révélation. Après quelques jours de découragement, il avait recommencé à faire ce qu'il faisait déjà c'est-à-dire pécher, cueillir des fruits et observer l'horizon à la recherche d'un bateau. Un jour, un gros poisson mordit à l'hameçon, mais coupa la ligne et prit la fuite avec son appât. Le mercenaire ragea contre l'animal pendant des heures, mais remercia tout de même sa bonne étoile que ce ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt.

Il avait assez de poissons et de fruits séchés pour tenir quelques jours en cas de pluies ou de pêches infructueuses. Mais son stock aurait forcément besoin d'être ravitaillé, alors il rassembla des vignes pour fabriquer un filet. Pendant les jours qui suivirent, il découvrit qu'attacher son t-shirt sur une partie dudit filet lui permettrait d'attraper davantage de poissons. Cependant la nourriture restait limité parce que la pêche au filet dans les vagues mettait beaucoup plus de temps.

Le roux remonta son nouvel instrument de pêche et grogna de frustration en y découvrant seulement quatre minuscules poissons. Il les fourra dans sa poche et s'étira longuement en laissant son regard glisser vers l'horizon scintillant de l'après-midi.

Soudain Gojyo se figea, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La forme étrange disparut un moment dans les allers et venues de la mer. Puis les vagues s'écrasèrent sur la plage et la chose réapparut.

— Un bateau. C'est un bateau ! Hah, s'écria-t-il sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Seraient-ils assez proches pour le voir ?

Il courut à toute allure jusqu'à son abri.

Le petit dragon était couché dans un creux dans le sable, prenant tranquillement le soleil. Il leva vers lui une tête ensommeillée.

— C'est un bateau ! répéta frénétiquement Gojyo.

Mais quand le dragon n'eut aucune réaction, il jeta ses mains en l'air dans un signe d'abandon.

— Tch ! Je te ferais savoir quand il aura accosté, marmonna-t-l. La réaction du petit animal l'avait quelque peu refroidit.

Il laissa tomber le filet, récupéra son t-shirt et l'essora.

Il avait déjà prévu de se couvrir pour n'effrayer personne, alors il noua le vêtement autour de sa tête pour cacher ses oreilles en retournant sur ses pas.

Le bateau s'était considérablement rapproché et le roux pouvait apercevoir deux personnes en train de pagayer. Les forment n'était pas très net, il dut plisser les yeux et placer une main en visière sur son front pour se protéger du soleil. Il put ainsi distinguer deux silhouettes encapuchonnées et repensa instantanément aux serviteurs de Gyokumen. Ils ne seraient surement pas revenus ici pour le ramener, alors ils voulaient peut-être en finir avec lui. Le mercenaire glissa sa main sur la dague attaché à sa ceinture. Il les tuerait et prendrait leur bateau.

D'abord la colère l'envahis, ensuite elle fut remplacé par la confusion. Les serviteurs étaient vraiment très proches maintenant, mais ils lâchèrent leurs rames et se concentrèrent sur quelque chose à leurs pieds.

— Hey ! vociféra Gojyo. Venez-ici ! Vous avez peur de moi ou quoi ?

L'un des serviteurs encapuchonné tourna la tête vers lui quelques secondes, puis retourna à sa tâche comme si de rien était.

— Sales bâtards.

Le mercenaire se précipita dans l'eau et nagea à toute vitesse vers eux. Il les jetterait à la mer. Il renverserait le bateau. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour se débarrasser d'eux et quitter cette île.

Ils étaient à quelques mètres seulement quand Gojyo les vit lever un homme sur ses genoux. Un blond ligoté qui se débattait férocement contre les mains qui le maintenaient.

Gojyo se figea l'espace d'un instant. C'était Sanzo. Il reprit sa nage avec plus de ferveur encore.

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin le bateau, les serviteurs de Gyokumen jetèrent Sanzo sur lui. Trop concentré sur le bateau, ce dernier ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il saisit le côté en bois et usa de son poids pour le renverser.

Les serviteurs hurlaient de surprise et Gojyo tenta de s'accrocher à tout ce qu'il put pour monter à bord. Il trouva un bras et le saisit, mais une rame vint violemment lui frapper la tête.

— Merde !

Il réussit à bloquer le coup suivant avec son bras, mais la seconde rame vint s'écraser sur sa poitrine, bloquant sa respiration et l'éjectant loin du bateau. Gojyo essaya vainement de les poursuivre à la nage, mais les serviteurs de la sorcière gagnèrent rapidement du terrain.

— Sales bâtards, répéta furieusement Gojyo. Espèce de-

Une toux et un soupir douloureux derrière lui l'interrompirent brusquement et il se retourna à temps pour voir la tête de Sanzo disparaître sous les vagues.

— Sanzo !

Gojyo nagea à toute vitesse vers le blond pour l'empêcher de couler. Il le serra contre sa poitrine et se démena pour les maintenir tous deux hors de l'eau. Sanzo toussait et haletait férocement.

— Je te tiens. Respire lentement, conseilla le roux. Il nagea sur le dos du mieux qu'il put. La natation n'était pas vraiment son point fort et plus il avançait, plus il se sentait couler.

— Nous y sommes presque, peux-tu nager, demanda-t-il.

— Je suis… attaché, bredouilla Sanzo en lui montrant ses poignets liés.

Le bruit des vagues les submergea rapidement. Gojyo passa ses mains sous les aisselles de son compagnon pour le trainer sur la rive. Il sortit ensuite sa dague et chercha les mains du blond pour le libérer de ses liens. Ce dernier fut encore pris d'une quinte de toux et grogna durement en tentant de s'asseoir.

Gojyo coupa enfin les cordes autour de ses poignets en jurant sous son souffle.

— Les bâtards ! Si j'avais pu prendre ce bateau. S'ils avaient été juste un tout petit plus près de la rive, j'aurais peut-être pu-

Des hurlements soudain s'élevèrent depuis la mer et le roux se retourna pour voir les serviteurs de Gyokumen ramer avec hystérie. Les écailles brillantes du serpent de mer apparurent juste derrière eux. La bête sortit sa tête de l'eau, sa gueule s'ouvrit, presque aussi grande que le bateau, et se referma violemment. Le craquement du bois se fit entendre depuis la rive, puis davantage de cris lorsque les serviteurs tombèrent à la mer. Une main désespérément tendue disparut dans les vagues. Quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette nageant frénétiquement vers la plage s'évanouit à son tour dans la vaste étendue d'eau.

Le mercenaire aux cheveux rouges retourna son attention sur son compagnon retrouvé.

— Cette saleté a presque failli me bouffer la première fois que j'ai essayé de quitter cette île à la nage. Lève les mains, demanda-t-il en coupant la corde avant de la jetée sur le côté. Je te proclame officiellement un homme libre, déclara Gojyo un gros sourire aux lèvres.

Mais sa joie disparut rapidement quand en le voyant Sanzo recula sous le choc, les yeux larges.

— Ah, soupira Gojyo en baisant la tête. Oui. J'oubliais que tu ne m'avais pas vu depuis un moment, concéda-t-il en relevant la tête, un sourire presque timide sur le visage. Mais ce n'est quand même pas si terrible, hin ?

Sanzo fronça les sourcils. Il prit le visage du roux entre des mains fermes, mais prudentes pour le regarder sous tous les angles.

Gojyo regarda impuissant les yeux de son compagnon d'armes parcourir son visage de gauche à droite, puis se souvint du vêtement qu'il avait attaché sur sa tête.

— Ce n'est pas tout.

Il détacha le foulard de fortune pour dévoiler ses longues oreilles, espérant silencieusement que ses cornes de diablotin ne soient pas trop visibles.

Mais évidemment Sanzo ne les manquas pas et après avoir regardé tout ce qu'il fallait, il posa une main réconfortante sur la tête de Gojyo, juste quelques secondes, puis la retira.

— Qu'as tu fait ? questionna-t-il.

— Quoi ? répondit le roux sans comprendre.

Sanzo le désigna d'un geste de la main, puis se leva et regarda autour de lui.

— Qu'as-tu fait à Gyokumen pour qu'elle te maudisse ainsi ?

— Je n'ai absolument rien fait ! Au contraire, j'ai sauvé cette folle et elle m'a maudit parce que j'ai malencontreusement laissé tomber une toute petite goutte de sang sur elle.

— Tu l'as sauvé ?

— J'ignorais que s'était elle à cet instant. Et quand je l'ai compris, j'ai essayé de la capturer.

De nouveau Sanzo observa le visage de son camarade d'armes.

— Un taureau m'a écorché, expliqua le roux en indiquant sa joue balafrée. Ca par contre, elle n'y est pour rien. Enfin, elle a peut-être aggravé les choses, mais bon.

— A moins de t'être regardé dans un miroir, tu ne peux pas réellement savoir ce qu'elle t'a fait. Hm, tu es peut-être mieux ainsi, ajouta-t-il négligemment en se dirigeant vers l'abri de Gojyo. Tu as de la nourriture ici ? je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier soir.

— Tch. Oui, Sanzo, très content de te voir également ! Et ravis de savoir que tu vas bien surtout ! Mais je t'en prie fait comme chez toi ! s'exclama le mercenaire aux oreilles pointues en regardant l'autre homme s'éloigner. Puis il ramassa la corde à ses pieds et lui emboita le pas.

Sanzo examina l'abri sans plus lui prêter d'attention. Il testa la solidité de la structure et étudia l'intérieur.

— Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas utilisé davantage de cordes pour t'attacher, se plaignit Gojyo en laissant tomber près du mur celle qu'il avait récupérée.

— Ne te fait pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es.

— Mais non ! Je veux dire que j'aurais pu en utiliser plus pour fabriquer un filet. Une saleté de poisson m'a volé mon appât, rectifia-t-il en indiquant les poissons séchés qu'il avait attaché ensemble. Ca, c'est tout ce qui reste.

Il se souvint alors de ceux dans sa poche et les lança au petit dragon cloîtré dans l'un des coins de l'abri. — Moins ces trois-la.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda Sanzo derrière lui.

Gojyo haussa les épaules :

— Il s'agit peut-être d'un dragon.

Le regard du blond passa de l'étrange petit animal au mercenaire balafré.

— Peu importe, ce n'est pas le plus important. Si c'est là tout ce qu'il te reste, nous sommes plutôt mal lotis.

— En fait, j'espérais de l'aide, pas davantage de bouche à nourrir. Mais puisque tu es là, tu pourras m'aider à pécher.

— Quel excellent hôte tu fais à vouloir faire travailler ton invité, se moqua Sanzo.

— Je suis meilleur partenaire qu'hôte sourit Gojyo. Il récupéra son filet de fortune et indiqua au blond de le suivre jusqu'à la mer.

— Alors, dis-moi. Que faisais-tu tout ce temps.

Sanzo raconta à sa façon, c'est-à-dire brièvement, tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout en aidant son compagnon d'infortune à installer le filet. Ce dernier ne pouvait qu'apprécier l'aisance de la pêche à deux et avant que la nuit ne soit tombée, ils retournèrent à leur abri chargé d'une belle prise.

Le mercenaire blond avait expliqué que, selon lui, Gyokumen lui avait jeté une malédiction mortelle, comme une sorte de poison magique et depuis Gojyo ne le quittait plus des yeux.

Plus il le fixait et plus il le trouvait instable sur ses pieds, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Les vagues pouvaient très bien être la cause d'éventuels faux pas. Pourtant quand ils arrivèrent à l'abri, Sanzo se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sable et reposa sa tête contre le mur.

Gojyo, sans jamais le quitter des yeux, lança un poisson au petit dragon, en mit trois de côté pour eux et étala le reste de leur prise.

Ensuite il éviscéra le dîner et alluma un feu. Sanzo, lui, resta majoritairement immobile, ne bougeant que pour boire un peu d'eau de pluie que Gojyo lui apportait. Mais refusa le poisson qu'il lui offrit.

— Peu importe ce qu'elle m'a fait, je commence à le sentir. Je ne peux rien avaler, marmonna-t-il en se frottant le visage. Il posa sur son compagnon un regard sombre avant de fermer lourdement les yeux.

Gojyo s'adossa au mur à ses côtés et mangea son repas avec inquiétude. Il leva la tête pour constater que le dragon les regardait et lui offrit les dernières bouchées de son poisson.

Le petit animal roucoula joyeusement et, comme il l'avait fait par le passé, abandonna la couverture au profit de la nourriture. Une aubaine pour le mercenaire aux oreilles pointues qui avait déjà prévu de la lui prendre.

— Il appréciera, remercia-t-il.

Le dragon se gonfla fièrement, puis se secoua et baissa la tête pour réclamer davantage de nourriture. Gojyo céda et lui offrit le dernier poisson.

Lorsqu'il retourna son attention sur Sanzo, le blond le regardait curieusement.

— He, je ne suis pas fou. Ca nous arrive juste de discuter de temps en temps, tenta le roux avec un haussement d'épaules.

— Non, je te rassure, je l'ai vu aussi, déclara le blond en se redressant avec un grognement lourd. Du moins j'ai vu ce que le dragon a tenté de te dire. Merde je me sens mal.

— Sérieusement ? Tu l'as vu ? Mais alors…

Le mercenaire s'interrompit et son regard alterna entre le blond et le dragon.

— Quand tu m'as mordu… quand tu m'as mordu, je pensais que c'était pour une raison particulière. Espèce de salle petit rat.

Le petit animal resta étonnamment calme, mais Gojyo ne manqua pas son regard brillant fixé sur Sanzo.

— Hey, appela-t-il, est-ce qu'il te parle encore ?

— Arrête de crier. Tu lui fais peur.

— Quoi ? Oh ça va, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus ! Tu me trouves effrayant toi ?

— Non, je te trouve stupide. Putain ! Il faut que je me couche un peu.

Le blond se pencha sur ses genoux et tenta de se mettre debout. Heureusement Gojyo le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.

— He. Désole, tu as raison. Il y a plus important que ces conneries pour l'instant.

Gojyo aida son compagnon à entrer dans l'abri et arrangea la couverture de sorte que Sanzo soit couché sur une moitié et couvert avec l'autre. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et posa une main sur son front.

— Tu n'as pas de fièvre.

— C'est du poison abruti, pas la peste, marmonna le blond sous la couverture.

— Tch. Rien ne prouve que ça ne peut pas te donner de fièvre. En tout cas tu te sens encore assez bien pour m'insulter.

— C'est parce que je suis trop fatigué pour avoir ma patience habituelle.

— Tu n'as jamais eu aucune patience, clarifia Gojyo.

— J'ai beaucoup travaillé là-dessus, lui signala Sanzo, puisque tu cherches toujours à tester mes limites.

Gojyo le considéra un moment, puis un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Il aurait juré que Sanzo essayait d'être sympathique.

— He, je suppose que si tu étais un peu moins débile, je pourrais envisager de freiner mes taquineries.

— Hm. Je sais.

Gojyo fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude.

— Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Sanzo resta silencieux un long moment puis répondit doucement :

— Nous allons trouver un remède. Peut-être une plante sur cette île.

— Oui, acquiesça le roux en s'abstenant de mentionner qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien le tuer un peu plus rapidement.

Il observa silencieusement son compagnon jusqu'à ce qu'il semble s'être endormi, puis sortit éteindre le feu.

Le petit dragon demeurait sur le pas de la porte et se décala pour le laisser passer en lâchant un léger gazouillement.

— Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua-t-il finalement en attisant les flammes au lieu de les éteindre. Je n'ai même pas été foutu de me sauver moi-même de cette putain île, poursuivit-il en regardant le dragon. Mais les animaux s'y connaissent en plante, n'est-ce pas ? Y a t-il quelque chose ici qui pourrait sauver Sanzo ?

Le dragon acquiesça de la tête et Gojyo aperçut de nouveau son œil briller à la lumière des flammes.

Il secoua la tête dans l'incompréhension.

— Que se passe-t-il avec ton œil ?

Le petit animal vint s'installer à ses côtés. Il baissa la tête pour s'arracher l'œil comme il l'avait fait la première fois et le jeta dans le sable.

— Non, putain ! Remets-le ! jura le mercenaire.

Le petit dragon le regarda durement et Gojyo retourna à contrecœur son attention sur l'œil brillant. Seulement cette fois il semblait différant, flamboyant vivement et d'un seul coup, le scintillement disparut.

— Heu… tu veux que je le suspende ? demanda Gojyo, incrédule en regardant l'animal devant lui.

Ce dernier acquiesça de nouveau.

Le mercenaire se mordit la lèvre, se demandant si cela avait été les intentions du dragon la première fois. Il regarda autour de lui, trouva un fil et y attacha prudemment l'œil brillant.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes frustrantes, mais il y arriva enfin et chercha où accrocher le fil. Finalement il le suspendit à l'un des angles de son abri. La petite sphère brillante refléta la lumière des flammes.

Gojyo se retourna vers le dragon, mais celui-ci retournait déjà dans l'habitacle. Silencieusement, le mercenaire lui emboîta le pas.

Tout d'abord, il alla s'enquérir de l'état de Sanzo, écoutant sa respiration laborieuse et vérifiant de nouveau sa température. Aucun changement n'était à constater. Epuisé, Gojyo se coucha près de son ami pour le rejoindre rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

**A SUIVRE**


	6. Chapter 6

Titre original : **The Dragon's Eye**

Auteur : **Late4F8**

Traduction : **Allys-33**

Note de la traductrice: **Je précise que l'auteur ne m'a pas encore donné son autorisation. Et en cas d'un éventuel désaccord, l'histoire sera évidemment supprimée. Je ne suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur!**

**...**

**The Dragon's Eye**

**.**

**Chapitre 6**

Gojyo se réveilla à la lumière du jour et au désagréable bruit de grattement et de tapotement. Il se redressa pour vérifier le petit coin de l'abri où dormait habituellement le dragon, mais il n'y vit personne. Il retourna rapidement son attention vers Sanzo. Si les lèvres bleutées et le teint blafard du blond l'inquiétaient, sa respiration sifflante était au moins le signe qu'il vivait encore.

— Sanzo, appela-t-il.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Gojyo lui toucha encore une fois le front, puis lui secoua doucement les épaules en essayant de nouveau :

— Hey, Sanzo.

Le blond cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises sans vraiment voir quoi que ce soit et les referma après quelques secondes, se laissant emporter dans l'inconscience.

— Tu n'as pas intérêt à crever maintenant. J'ai encore besoin de temps pour trouver une solution.

Gojyo se rallongea, remonta les couvertures sur leurs deux corps et se passa nerveusement les doigts dans les cheveux. De nouveau il entendit ce tapotement agaçant, mais cette fois couplé aux bruissements des plumes. Des oiseaux de mer tentaient de lui voler ses poissons.

Le mercenaire se leva d'un bon et se précipita à l'extérieur, mais il n'y avait qu'un seul oiseau. Un grand corbeau perché sur le toit de l'abri tirait sur le fil qui retenait l'œil du dragon.

— Hey ! Oust ! Laisse ça ! cria-t-il en agitant les bras pour tenter de faire fuir l'animal indésirable.

Le corbeau s'écarta et baissa la tête, comme pour regarder le mercenaire.

— Vous êtes victime d'une malédiction bien laide, déclara le corbeau.

Gojyo regarda, les yeux ronds, l'oiseau qui venait tout simplement de parler et décida à cet instant qu'il en avait assez de la magie.

— J'ai entendu dire que les oiseaux étaient des créatures particulièrement intelligentes, mais toi, tu es d'une évidence extraordinaire.

Le corbeau laissa échapper un ricanement - le mot gloussement serait plus approprié – gonfla ses plumes et se rapprocha de l'extrémité du toit.

— Où as-tu trouvé une si jolie chose ? demanda-t-il avant de saisir à nouveau le fil pour tenter de le décrocher.

— Sur l'île.

— Vraiment ? Serait-il possible d'en trouver davantage ? Une deuxième peut-être ? questionna encore le corbeau.

Il avait réussi à détacher le fil de l'abri et entreprenait désormais de libérer l'œil brillant qu'il emprisonnait.

— Il n'y a que celle-ci, indiqua Gojyo avec méfiance. Et tu ne l'auras pas. Sauf si…

L'oiseau cessa son acharnement sur le fil et leva la tête, à l'écoute du mercenaire.

— Sauf si ?

Le mercenaire hésita. Il n'était pas certain des réelles intentions du dragon, ni même si l'œil avait été placé là dans ce but précis. Il appréciait mal l'idée de donner quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas, cependant il était désespéré.

— Sauf si tu m'offres ton aide.

Le corbeau ricana à nouveau et le roux se surprit à détester ce son.

— A ton avis, pourquoi suis-je ici ? Même en volant le continent reste encore à bonne distance de cette île.

L'agaçante sensation d'être moqué disparut, remplacé par le soulagement d'un sauvetage prochain.

— Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? pria le mercenaire.

— Comment vais-je m'y prendre, je me le demande, murmura l'oiseau en battant des ailles comme pour mimer une intense réflexion. Je l'ignore. Et vous, que voudriez-vous que je fasse ? interrogea-t-il en s'élançant en direction du mercenaire.

Golyo tenta de le saisir en vol, mais l'oiseau évita sa main, se posa sur le sable et continua en sautillant à l'intérieur de l'abri.

Gojyo le suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et observa le corbeau s'approcher de Sanzo.

— Peux-tu le soigner ? implora-t-il.

Le corbeau sautilla plus près du blond et se pencha dangereusement sur on visage. Puis il pencha la tête et réalisa un bon en arrière pour atterrir sur son bras.

— Voulez-vous un remède pour lui ? Ou pour vous ? demanda le corbeau en observant les lieux. Ou peut-être désirez-vous quelque chose de totalement différent ?

L'oiseau s'éloigna du jeune homme endormi et s'envola par la porte.

— Il est triste que vous ne possédiez qu'un seul œil de dragon, mais aucun dragon.

— Que veux-tu dire ? se renfrogna Gojyo.

— Je dis juste que, avec le dragon lui-même, vous auriez pu accomplir davantage de choses.

Sur ces paroles, l'oiseau changea brusquement de direction et retourna tout droit dans l'abri.

— Par exemple, quelques gouttes fraîches de sang de dragon pourrait sans mal guérir ce poison.

Gojyo résista à l'envie de regarder autour de lui à la recherche du petit dragon qui, visiblement, semblait absent.

— Même si j'avais le luxe de posséder un dragon, en quoi du sang pourrait être un remède ? Et de toute façon je n'en ai pas, alors y aurait-il un autre antidote ?

Le corbeau inclina la tête et lui lança un regard sournois.

— La magie empoisonnée des sorciers et sorcières ne peut être vaincue que par la magie d'un sorcier encore plus puissant. Un œil de dragon comme celui-ci ne peut appartenir qu'à un sorcier très puissant. Ces dragons sont faits de cires, de files, de quelques autres petites choses et d'infimes gouttes de sang de sorciers, expliqua-t-il comme à un enfant. Puis il remonta sur le bras de Sanzo.

— A en juger par cet œil, celui qui a conçu ce dragon doit être extrêmement puissant. Bien plus que cette malédiction.

Gojyo le dévisagea en essayant tant bien que mal d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de lui expliquer. Puis le corbeau se mis à grignoter les cheveux du blond.

— Hey ! s'énerva Gojyo en se précipitant vers lui et l'oiseau bondit sur la couverture.

Une plainte s'échappa de sous les couvertures et un léger mouvement indiqua au mercenaire où s'était caché le dragon. Et au corbeau aussi.

L'oiseau rebondit plusieurs fois sur la bosse sous lui jusqu'à ce que le pauvre dragon se mette à gémir plaintivement. Alors le corbeau déploya ses ailes et s'enfuit par la porte.

— Comme c'est commode ! Vous possédez soudainement un dragon !

Gojyo regarda le petit animal siffler furieusement contre le cordeau.

— Je ne te crois pas ! Je ne tuerai pas le dragon, alors donne-moi un autre remède.

L'oiseau claqua du bec avec colère :

— Vous refusez de tuer le dragon d'un sorcier. Dans ce cas servez-vous en à d'autres fins. Je vous l'ai dit…

— Non, je refuse, interrompit Gojyo,

Il pouvait presque sentir les rouages de son cerveau fumer tellement il réfléchissait vite. Il se souvint que le blond lui avait parlé de deux personnes qui avaient tenté de l'aider.

— Tu ne veux plus de remède ? s'inquiéta le corbeau en reculant de quelques pas.

— Vu que tu sais parler, j'aimerais que tu délivres un message pour moi.

L'oiseau voltigea autour de lui, semblant évaluer la situation, puis déclara :

— Vous semblez plus intelligent que vous en avez l'air.

— Tch. On me le dit souvent. Alors, vas-tu délivrer mon message ?

— En échange de l'œil du dragon ?

Le mercenaire hésita. Il jeta un coup d'œil au dragon à la porte de l'abri et à l'orbite vide sur son petit visage. Soudain il y eut comme un flash et Gojyo sut que le dragon lui avait donné son accord.

— Oui, accepta finalement Gojyo le cœur lourd de culpabilité. Dans un village portuaire tout au sud du continent, il y a un atelier de couture où tu trouveras un homme nommé Hakkai, dit lui qu'il pourra trouver Sanzo et deux compagnons à lui sur cette île.

Le corbeau prit son élan pour s'envola. Il feignit un plongeant sur le dragon, mais se redressa in extremis pour venir se poser sur le toit de l'abri. Avec son bec il saisit le fil qui maintenait toujours l'œil et s'élança dans le ciel vers le continent. La petite bille brillante se balançait comme un phare dans la nuit.

**A SUIVRE**


	7. Chapter 7

Titre original : **The Dragon's Eye**

Auteur : **Late4F8**

Traduction : **Allys-33**

Note de la traductrice : **Je précise que l'auteur ne m'a pas encore donné son autorisation. Et en cas d'un éventuel désaccord, l'histoire sera évidemment supprimée. Je ne suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur !**

**...**

**The Dragon's Eye**

**.**

**Chapitre 7**

— Je suis désolé, s'excusa Gojyo pour la énième fois. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Le petit dragon semblait fatigué d'entendre ces mots et le mercenaire était fatigué de les répéter, mais il les pensait chaque fois un peu plus.

Après le départ du corbeau, Gojyo s'était empressé de vérifier l'était de Sanzo et l'avait réveillé juste le temps de lui faire avaler une gorgée d'eau. Puis il était retourné s'asseoir à l'extérieur avec le dragon pour manger du poisson face à la mer. Ils regardèrent le soleil traverser le ciel et disparaître dans l'eau pour laisser la nuit s'installer. Gojyo avait fait plusieurs allers-retours à l'intérieur de l'abri pour surveiller Sanzo, avant d'enfin apercevoir au loin un bateau à voiles.

— Là-bas, s'exclama Gojyo, presque effrayé d'espérer. Ca doit être pour nous.

Le petit dragon couina avec encouragements.

Le mercenaire regarda sa lueur d'espoir approcher lentement. Il remarqua que le bateau n'avait qu'une seule voile, mais était tout de même plus grand que le rafiot qui avait déposé Sanzo. Mais quand il fut à une centaine de mètres du rivage, Gojyo céda à sa curiosité et descendit à sa rencontre.

Il pouvait entendre la voix d'un homme donné des directives et un jeune garçon bavarder joyeusement en réponse. Il devait s'agir d'Hakkai et de Goku.

— Héo, héo ! cria Goku en agitant les bras, debout à l'avant du bateau. On est là !

A cet instant, Gojyo pensa qu'il s'agissait des mots les plus doux qu'il n'ait jamais entendus.

La marée était haute et poussa sans mal le bateau sur la rive. Il n'était pas énorme et restait simple à manœuvrer. Gojyo le saisit par l'avant pour le tirer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en sécurité sur le sable. Hakkai et Goku descendirent pour l'aider.

— J'ose espérer que vous êtes le Gojyo dont nous avons entendu parler et non un simple habitant de l'île, demanda Hakkai en s'essuyant les mains avec un sourire.

— Le seul et unique, déclara joyeusement le roux.

— Où est Sanzo ? interrogea Goku en courant un peu plus loin avec excitation. L'oiseau a dit qu'il était là, poursuivit-il en revenant sur ses pas à toute vitesse. Mais il se stoppa brusquement devant le mercenaire.

De proche Gojyo réalisa que le garçon ressemblait à un singe. Il était légèrement vouté et recouvert de fourrure. Il se souvint alors que Sanzo avait mentionné qu'il pourrait également avoir été maudit. Pauvre enfant.

— Waw, tu es encore plus laid que moi.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla Gojyo dans une grimace de surprise.

— Tu ressembles à cet horrible esprit qui vit dans la rivière ! Pas vrais Hakkai ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

— Goku, surveille tes manières. On ne dit pas…

— Au moins je ne suis pas un singe, salle ouistiti ! interrompit Gojyo.

— Je préfère ça que de ressembler à un esprit des eaux ! Tu sens même le poisson !

— Allons, allons ! calma Hakkai en mettant une main sur la bouche de Goku. Vous aurez davantage de temps pour discuter de votre situation unique un peu plus tard, affirma-t-il en lâchant le jeune garçon. Bien maintenant, où se trouve Sanzo ?

Goku lui tira la langue et le mercenaire les mena à son abri tout en cherchant mentalement un moyen de provoquer cet insupportable gamin.

Le petit habitacle était trop petit pour tous les accueillir, alors Gojyo resta à l'extérieur et laissa Hakkai voire Sanzo. Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, le petit dragon dans les bras.

— C'est une bien étrange créature que vous avez là. J'aurais surement quelques questions à vous poser, mais Sanzo doit rester notre priorité. Il est dans un piètre état. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, il ne faut pas s'attarder. Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voudriez emporter avec vous ?

Gojyo savait qu'il ne possédait rien d'important.

— Non, répondit-il simplement. Je vais porter Sanzo.

Peu de temps après, ils furent tous sur le bateau, Hakkai aux commandes après avoir ajusté les voiles, les éloignait lentement du rivage. Gojyo s'était assis près de Sanzo, une main sur son dos.

Soudain, un violent coup sous le bateau le fit tanguer dangereusement.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? s'écria Goku en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus bord.

— Et merde ! Rentre la tête, gamin ! J'avais oublié se sataner serpent de mer ! s'exclama Gojyo en regardant Hakkai d'un air désolé.

Un coup plus puissant faillit renverser le bateau.

Le couturier lui retourna son regard, les yeux ronds de surprise.

— Je vois, se reprit-il, je me demande s'il est possible d'accélérer un peu…

Goku lâcha un hurlement lorsque la tête du serpent géant s'éleva au-dessus du bateau.

Le roux s'était redressé, dague en main, et lui entailla la peau. La plaie ne fut pas aussi grave qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais la créature s'éloigna tout de même.

Goku se saisit d'une rame inutilisée et le frappa avec lorsqu'il vint vers lui. Le serpent disparut sous l'eau et la petite bande regarda la mer avec méfiance, restant aux aguets.

Le serpent réapparut soudainement de l'autre côté du bateau. Goku cria de surprise et, se servant de la rame comme d'une lance, creva l'un des yeux de la créature.

Le serpent se redressa et jeta sa tête en arrière, arrachant le bois des mains du garçon.

Gojyo se précipita vers eux et poignarda férocement le monstre sous la mâchoire, une fois puis deux. Le serpent se propulsa en arrière pour échapper au couteau et retourna sous l'eau.

De nouveau, la petite bande regarda prudemment l'eau silencieuse. Le serpent cogna le bateau sur le côté, et en dessous, puis tout redevint calme.

Le vent s''étaient levé dans la voile et déplaçait le bateau à une vitesse soutenue, mais il fallut encore quelques minutes aux trois hommes avant de pouvoir se détendre.

— Je crois qu'il est parti, dit doucement Hakkai.

— Tu crois que nous l'avons tué ? demanda Goku en regardant le mercenaire les yeux larges.

Le roux haussa les épaules et retourna s'asseoir. Il observa un instant le garçon qui semblait à la fois effrayé et émerveillé par ce qui venait de se passer.

— Hé, tu sais, tu t'es bien débrouillé avec cette rame. Peut-être bien que nous l'avons tué. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, je doute qu'il veuille encore se frotter à nous.

Goku acquiesça en souriant et partit s'asseoir de l'autre côté du bateau. Il tapota ses genoux pour tenter d'y faire venir le petit dragon caché dans les pieds d'Hakkai. Ce dernier alluma la petite lanterne derrière lui et s'installa au gouvernail.

L'aube n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez et éclairait à peine le ciel d'une fine ligne teinté de vert qui se mêlait parfaitement au bleu obscur timidement éclairé par la pâle lumière d'une lune presque pleine.

— Merci d'être venue, murmura Gojyo.

— J'aurais aimé arriver plutôt, mais il a fallu que le pécheur à qui j'ai loué ce bateau m'apprenne à le manœuvrer et que je lui verse une importante quottions.

— Pour quelqu'un qui vient tout juste d'apprendre à manier ce truc, je vous trouve plutôt doué.

— J'ai l'apprentissage facile, sourit Hakkai, une qualité à mon avis très importante que je dois aux nombreux emplois que j'ai eu à occuper durant de nombreuses années de servitudes.

Le mercenaire hocha la tête, compréhensif.

— J'ai moi-même pratiqué de nombreux métiers et connu beaucoup trop de maitre par le passé, admit-il. Et maintenant vous pouvez rajouter capitaine à votre liste, plaisanta-t-il après un moment de silence.

Hakkai l'observa quelques secondes avant de lâcher un rire profond.

— En effet, oui. Quant à vous, vous êtes peut-être bien désormais le propriétaire d'un dragon.

— Non, rétorqua le roux en jetant un coup d'œil au petit animal roulé en boule sur les genoux de Goku. Le garçon s'était pratiquement assoupi, il sursautait un peu par moments dans de veines tentative de rester éveiller.

Gojyo tourna alors son attention vers Sanzo, mais à vue d'œil il ne pouvait pas dire si son était s'était dégradé ou pas. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine et fut rassuré de le sentir respirer.

— Le dragon ne m'appartient pas. Je l'ai trouvé et l'ai nourri, c'est tout, dit-il en regardant de nouveau le petit animal. Il est tout de même étrange. Il s'est arraché un œil sans douleur ni blessure. C'est grâce à cela que le corbeau est venu et à accepter de vous transmettre mon message.

Gojyo omit volontairement de mentionner que le dragon l'avait déjà fait des semaines auparavant. Il aurait probablement pu être secouru bien plutôt et si Sanzo venait à le découvrir il ne cesserait jamais de lui rappeler sa stupidité. Mais avant tout il devait s'assurer de sa survie, pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ha oui, ce corbeau. Il était assez prétentieux je dois dire, à taper sans cesse sur ma fenêtre.

— Je n'ai pas non plus aimé sa façon d'être, admit le roux en secouant la tête, puis il regarda Hakkai et poursuivit d'un air sérieux. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait du sang de dragon pour soigner Sanzo.

— Vraiment ? murmura Hakkai, semblant y réfléchir un moment. C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous avez trouvé le dragon d'un sorcier.

— Oui, c'est aussi ce qu'a dit le corbeau et apparemment c'était un sorcier puissant.

— S'y connaît-il vraiment ? questionna le couturier, les sourcils levés dans l'interrogation. Saurait-il si le sorcier est plus puissant que Gyokumen ?

Gojyo haussa les épaules.

— Je ne me souviens pas exactement de ses propos, mais il l'a peut-être suggéré.

— Se serait vraiment une aubaine pour nous. Et si le corbeau a dit la vérité, nous avons le remède à portée de main. Lorsque nous retournerons à…

Gojyo sentit la colère montée en lui et se mit sur ses gardes. Il se sentait impuissant, incapable de sauver qui que ce soit.

— Je veux sauver Sanzo, mais je refuse de tuer le dragon pour cela !

— Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Hakkai, visiblement outré à cette idée. Nous avons juste besoin d'un peu de sang. Tirer du sang de la cire n'est pas une chose facile, mais ça reste faisable.

— Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda Gojyo en désignant le petit animal. Comment pourrait-il être fait de cire ? Il mange, bois et défèque comme n'importe quel être vivant.

— Parce que c'est un être vivant. Le sang magique à l'intérieur de lui à besoin d'être nourri.

Gojyo dévisagea le brun, combattant intérieurement les doutes et la colère face à un raisonnement qui semblait tout à fait plausible. Finalement, il leva les mains en signe de redditions.

— Tch. Très bien. J'en ai assez de la magie. Je veux juste en finir avec toutes ces malédictions.

— Moi aussi, ajouta Goku à moitié endormie.

— Moi aussi, répéta Sanzo dans un léger murmure.

— Sanzo ?

Gojyo se pencha pour voir son visage, mais les yeux du blond demeuraient fermés.

Goku l'imita :

— Sanzo ? He Sanzo ! Nous sommes sur un bateau.

— Ca lui est bien égal, ça, le taquina Gojyo.

— Je trouve ça important moi, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration et Gojyo pensa qu'il souffrait.

— Taisez-vous tous les deux.

— C'est une bonne chose que vous ayez encore la force de parler, intervint Hakkai. Nous arriverons au port dans une petite heure.

Goku lui tira la langue, mais Gojyo l'ignora.

Entendre la voix de Sanzo lui redonnait espoir. Peut-être qu'ils auraient assez de temps pour briser la malédiction.

**A SUIVRE**


	8. Chapter 8

Titre original : **The Dragon's Eye**

Auteur : **Late4F8**

Traduction : **Allys-33**

Note de la traductrice : **Je précise que l'auteur ne m'a pas encore donné son autorisation. Et en cas d'un éventuel désaccord, l'histoire sera évidemment supprimée. Je ne suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur !**

**...**

**The Dragon's Eye**

**.**

**Chapitre 8**

Gojyo pensa qu'il devait être environ minuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au port. Deux lampes étaient restées allumées pour les pécheurs nocturnes. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours, bien heureusement, car il n'avait rien sous la main pour cacher ses oreilles. Il avait abandonné sans trop y penser son t-shirt sur l'île.

Il y croyait à peine lorsqu'il posa son pied sur une planche en bois et marcha sur une route solide. Il se régalait de l'odeur des poubelles, des lampes à gazes et de la faible arôme de nourriture préparée : viande, oignon, pain... Il en avait l'eau à la bouche et l'estomac qui gargouillait.

Arrivé à l'atelier, Hakkai posa le petit dragon au sol, demanda à Goku d'allumer les lampes, en prit une et se tourna vers Gojyo.

— Allons à l'étage, dit-il et le mercenaire le suivit en portant prudemment Sanzo sur le petit escalier.

Le couturier ouvrit l'une des nombreuses portes du long couloir pour lui montrer la chambre de Sanzo. Il posa la lampe sur une petite commode près d'un lavabo surplombé d'un miroir et s'empressa d'écarter la couverture.

— Que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda Gojyo en couchant le blond dans le lit.

— Rien pour l'instant, sourit gentiment Hakkai. En chemin j'ai eu le temps de penser à ce qu'il faudrait faire. Je vais parler au dragon, a-t-il un nom ?

— Je ne l'ai jamais nommé, admit le roux avec un haussement d'épaules.

— Oh. Bien, je pense c'est un peu primitif de simplement l'appeler "dragon". Mais bon, c'est un dragon, alors techniquement c'est encore correct.

Le couturier marqua une courte pause, les yeux dans le vide, puis lâcha un doux rire.

— J'imagine que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment. Mais était-ce présomptueux de ma part d'avoir pensé que vous partageriez la même chambre ?

— Heu...non, admit Gojyo en se grattant la tête, mal à l'aise, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres. Mais se serait surement présomptueux de la mienne compte tenu des circonstances.

— Très bien. Je vais rassembler quelques affaires, dit-il avec un sourire pudique. Et Goku, ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes.

Le garçon entra timidement avec sa propre lampe.

— Désolé.

— Prépare une chambre pour Gojyo s'il te plaît et après va te coucher. Il est tard.

— Mais on n'a même pas dîné. Et puis, tu auras peut-être besoin de moi.

— Il faudra que tu sois en forme pour demain quand moi je serais fatigué d'avoir veillé toute la nuit. Alors faisons comme ça, d'accord ?

— Oh ! Oui, d'accord ! acquiesça le garçon avec énergie. C'est par là ! indiqua-t-il au mercenaire.

Il le conduisit juste à la chambre voisine et ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec :

— Et voilà.

Le roux jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et constata qu'elle était exactement pareille que celle de Sanzo, petite et soignée, avec une seule fenêtre cachée derrière un épais rideau et les draps déjà posé sur le grand lit.

— Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, remarqua-t-il.

— Non. Hakkai s'inquiète juste pour la poussière, tu vois, expliqua Goku en posant sa lampe sur la commode.

— Oui, il a bien l'air de ce genre de personne.

— Oui et il ne faut surtout rien salir, sinon il va devenir très effrayant. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? Mais oui ! Il te faut peut-être de l'eau. Je reviens tout de suite, débita-t-il en partant au pas de course, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Le bruit de ses pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers.

Gojyo prit une profonde inspiration et soupira lourdement. Tout était silencieux, à l'exception des claquements étouffés provenant du rez-de-chaussée. C'était presque trop silencieux. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il n'entendait ni le bruit de la brise marine, ni celui des vagues.

— Merde, murmura-t-il. Il se dirigea lentement vers le lit et se laissa tomber sur le matelas le plus moelleux et le plus confortable qu'il n'a jamais testé. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se tourna dans une meilleure position et serra l'oreiller contre sa poitrine. A cet instant, il ne manquait qu'une seule chose : la présence de Sanzo à ses côtés.

En y pensant son sourire s'évanouit.

Gojyo repoussa l'oreiller et se redressa. Le matelas était plein de sable. Soudain il voulait un bon bain dans de l'eau propre, il voulait la délicieuse nourriture qu'il avait senti plus tôt et surtout il voulait que Sanzo redevienne le mercenaire grincheux et désagréable qu'il connaissait. Il le voulait tellement qu'il en avait mal au cœur.

Il pensa qu'il pourrait aller voir si Hakkai avait besoin d'aide et vérifier l'état de Sanzo. Peut-être qu'après il pourrait mentionner sa faim et chercher quelque chose à manger. Avec cette pensée en tête, le roux se leva, jeta un bref coup d'œil à la pièce et se dirigea vers la lampe, mais l'a délaissa rapidement au profit du petit lavabo et de son miroir.

— Merde ! Oh merde, merde, merde, répéta-t-il en se couvrant désespérément le visage, les coudes posés sur le rebord du lavabo.

Il avait été conscient de ses longues oreilles, mais les voire réellement était étrange. Les antennes sur sa tête, comme celle d'un insecte, étaient moins flagrantes, mais elle poussait par-dessus ses cheveux comme des mauvaises herbes. Il pouvait sentir les cicatrices sur sa joue, mais la peau n'était pas sèche et craquelée comme il l'avait imaginé. La chaire était d'un gris vert maladif et écaillé comme celle d'un poisson, montant de sa joue à son front. Certaines de ces écailles se retrouvait sur son menton, sur son cou et même sur le pont de son nez.

— J'ai apporté de l'eau, dit Goku en arrivant sur le pas de la porte.

Gojyo sursauta sous l'effet de la surprise. Il résista à l'envie pressante de se couvrir le visage avec ses mains maintenant qu'il savait quelle image il renvoyait. Pourtant quand Sanzo l'avait vu, il n'avait fait que de vagues remarques ; quant à Hakkai, il ne s'était même pas attardé sur son apparence. Goku de son côté l'avait comparé à un esprit des eaux. Il se rappelait en avoir déjà vu un lorsqu'il était plus jeune et la comparaison était compréhensif. C'est comme s'il c'était transformé en quelque chose d'étrange.

Goku posa sur le comptoir la cruche qu'il avait apporté et le remplaça devant le miroir.

— Je me regardais tous les jours au début, tout le temps, murmura-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et puis j'ai fini par m'y habituer.

Gojyo n'avait aucune réponse à lui donner et ça devait se lire sur son visage, car le garçon lui offrit soudainement un large sourire.

— Hakkai est très intelligent. Il va trouver un moyen de tout arranger.

— Tu veux dire, avant que nous ne devenions des monstres ? cracha-il sans y réfléchir. Tch. Désolé.

Goku semblait sur le point de lui répondre quelque chose de grossier lorsque Hakkai entra dans la pièce.

— Ah, Goku, as-tu terminé ici ?

— Oui ! Bonne nuit ! déclara le garçon en se précipitant hors de la chambre. Le bruit d'une porte qui claque se fit entendre quelques secondes plus tard.

Gojyo se demanda si le couturier était aussi le style d'homme à écouter aux portes, mais il se retint de poser la question à voix haute.

— Si vous pouviez me suivre dans la cuisine un instant.

Sans attendre de réponse il se tourna et partit.

— J'ai fait en sorte que Sanzo soit le plus confortable possible. Ne pas savoir quels sont les effets réels du poison ne me facilite pas vraiment la tâche. Mais je pense avoir tout ce qu'il faut pour y faire face.

L'étroite cuisine s'étirait en rectangle et dans le fond, une casserole d'eau chauffait sur un fourneau en fer. Sur les nombreux comptoirs de la vaisselle était proprement empilé. Près du four se trouvait un large bassin en métal presque entièrement rempli d'eau.

Hakkai y reversa prudemment l'eau bouillante.

— J'ai pensé que vous voudriez peut-être prendre une douche avant de vous coucher. Prenez vos aises je vous en prie. Sauf si vous préférez...

— Avec grand plaisir, interrompit Gojyo en plongeant un doigt dans l'eau pour la trouver agréablement chaude. Il retira son pantalon et grimpa dans le bassin avec un soupire de pur bonheur.

Il se sentait assez coincé et l'eau lui arrivait à peine au bas-ventre, mais c'était tout bonnement parfait.

— Merci dit-il au couturier.

— Je vous en prie, répondit poliment Hakkai en lui offrant un petit bol, du savon et des habits de rechange. Il semble que nous avons la même taille, alors je vous ai choisi ces vêtements, ils devraient vous aller et je pourrais toujours les ajuster si nécessaire.

— Merci encore, répéta le mercenaire. Il avait versé de l'eau chaude sur sa tête et frottait énergiquement. Il respirait avec joie la douce odeur de savon.

Le couturier se tourna vers le petit dragon posé sur le comptoir, tira un tabouret d'en dessous et s'y installa. Il sortit de sa poche un étui dans laquelle se trouvait une aiguille en or.

— Quand j'étais enfant, commença Hakkai, ma sœur et moi avons été vendu à une vieille sorcière.

Il caressa doucement le dos du dragon avant de poursuivre :

— Nous devions coudre toutes sortes de vêtements qui servaient à sa magie. Mais elle finit par mourir et ma sœur et moi avons de nouveau été vendus, séparément. Je ne sais pas ce qui est advenu d'elle. Quand j'ai pris de l'âge, j'ai commencé à la rechercher et j'ai multiplié les emplois.

Il leva l'aiguille face au dragon.

— Juste une petite piqûre, murmura-t-il en enfonçant prudemment l'aiguille dans la poitrine de l'animal. Je pensais l'avoir retrouvé une fois, forcée d'épouser le cruel seigneur d'un manoir. J'ai interrompu leur mariage et exigé sa libération, mais ce n'était pas elle. Je ne suis plus capable de me rappeler à quoi ressemblait son visage.

Il posa l'aiguille dans un bol et caressa affectueusement la tête du dragon. Ensuite il lui essuya la poitrine avec un morceau de coton.

— J'ai accidentellement tué le futur marié, poursuivit le couturier. Sa famille était à deux doigts de m'arracher la tête, mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper. Puis je suis tombé sur Goku... Il était perdu dans la forêt et ne m'a plus quitté depuis lors. Je pense qu'à ce jour ils doivent encore être à ma poursuite. Récemment je suis retourné dans l'ancienne maison de la sorcière dans l'espoir d'y trouver des indices sur ma sœur, mais à la place j'ai retrouvé le métier à tisser magique et l'aiguille enchanté. Vous voyez, l'aiguille draine le sang et je peux ensuite l'utiliser pour coudre toute capacité particulière d'une personne dans un tissu. La conception de vêtements sur mesure, est devenu mon travail.

Gojyo avait terminé son bain et s'habillait. Les vêtements étaient chauds et confortables alors il se permit de laisser la chemise ouverte.

Hakkai retira le coton de la poitrine du dragon et sourit en montra fièrement à Gojyo la petite goutte de sang qu'il avait réussi à récolter.

— Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous fallait.

— N'étais-je pas censé vous aider ?

— Pas vraiment, non. Vous sembliez assez angoissé. Je voulais vous rassurer que le dragon n'était ni écorché, ni tué. De plus, excusez mon impertinence, mais vous aviez besoin d'un bain, expliqua-t-il en se levant. Allez, allons voir ce que nous pouvons accomplir.

— Avez-vous retrouvé votre sœur ? demanda Gojyo en remontant les escaliers.

— Non, J'ai arrêté de chercher pour l'instant. Il me semblait plus important d'en guérir et d'offrir à Goku une certaine stabilité. Je pense qu'il a dû être perdu un long moment, parce qu'il était assez sauvage quand nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la chambre de Sanzo pour le trouver aussi pâle et immobile qu'il ne l'avait été quand Gojyo l'avait couché.

Le mercenaire regarda avec suspicion Hakkai frotter le coton imbibé de sang sur le cou de son compagnon, y laissant des marques ensanglantées.

— Voilà. Maintenant il faut attendre.

— Etes-vous sûr de ce que vous faites ? Je croyais qu'il était censé boire le sang.

— J'y ai pensé, mais j'ai quelques connaissances en matière de magies et il me parait correct d'annuler la malédiction de la même manière qu'elle a été lancée. De ce que j'ai pu voire, c'est ainsi qu'elle a procédé.

Gojyo trouva cette explication quelque peu douteuse, comme lorsque le couturier lui avait dit avoir appris à naviguer à peine quelques heures avant de prendre la mer.

— Pas « d'abracadabra » ? insista-t-il en agitant frénétiquement les doigts, pas de formule magique comme « que le sort soit rompu » ?

Hakkai se mordit les lèvres, comme pour réfléchir un instant.

— Non, répondit-il lentement, mais peut-être voudriez-vous tester la véracité des contes de fée et du fameux baiser d'amour vrai ?

— Tchr, lâcha Gojyo en levant les yeux au ciel, rouge d'embarras.

Le couturier lui offrit un petit sourire et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Gojyo resta dans la chambre, incapable de se résigner à partir de peur qu'ils ne se soient trompé et que le blond ne survive pas cette nuit. Il décida de s'asseoir près du lit, reposa la tête contre le cadre en bois et se laissa bercer par la respiration de Sanzo.

**A SUIVRE**


	9. Chapter 9

Titre original : **The Dragon's Eye**

Auteur : **Late4F8**

Traduction : **Allys-33**

Note de la traductrice : **Je précise que l'auteur ne m'a pas encore donné son autorisation. Et en cas d'un éventuel désaccord, l'histoire sera évidemment supprimée. Je ne suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur !**

**...**

**The Dragon's Eye**

**.**

**Chapitre 9**

Le matin, lorsque Sanzo se réveilla, le ciel était terne et gris. Les ronflements de Gojyo se faisaient entendre au bas de son lit. Il tenta de rouler prudemment sur le côté, mais ses muscles affaiblis protestèrent douloureusement. Alors, à défaut de bouger, il laissa sa main tomber hors du lit à la recherche du roux et le pinça.

Gojyo grogna, puis se redressa brusquement.

— Sanzo ! s'écria-t-il encore somnolent en sautant sur le lit, manquant presque de tomber.

— Je croyais qu'ils t'avaient donné ton propre lit, tes insupportables ronflement m'ont réveillé.

— Merde, c'est tellement bon de t'entendre te plaindre à nouveau, répondit Gojyo en passant au-dessus du corps de Sanzo pour se coucher à ses côtés.

— Hm. Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas couché là hier soir ?

— Tch, je voulais protéger ton honneur, si tu veux savoir.

Le roux se tourna de sorte que son genou repose contre la cuisse de l'autre homme et lui demanda, plus sérieusement, s'il se sentait mieux.

— J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau d'animaux enragés. Mais oui, je me sens mieux, lui répondit-il.

Sanzo se tourna pour tenter d'apercevoir le visage du roux malgré la faible luminosité, mais fut incapable de déchiffrer son expression.

— Tant mieux, murmura Gojyo en posant une main sur la joue de l'autre mercenaire. Je ne veux même pas imaginer quel autre tour de magie Hakkai peut encore accomplir.

— Tch, moi non plus.

Sur ce, Sanzo se tourna pour lui donner dos. Après quelques minutes, il sentit Gojyo l'entourer de ses bras.

Le blond soupira d'épuisement. Il aimait avoir son espace personnel quand il dormait.

— Ne t'avise pas de te mettre à l'aise juste parce que-

— Et voilà qu'il recommence à se plaindre, le taquina Gojyo, son souffle chatouillant sa nuque. Essaie de dormir.

— Tch, lâcha Sanzo en tentant un coup de pied, rapidement bloqué entre les jambes fermes de son compagnon.

Lorsque le blond se réveilla de nouveau ce jour-là, c'était le milieu de l'après-midi, bercé par les cris de Gojyo provenant du rez-de-chaussée.

— Ouistiti, ouistiti, ouistiti !

Ses mots furent suivis d'un bruit sourd et de la voix tonitruante de Goku.

— Espèce de monstre marin ! Sale cafard ! Vieux pervers !

Au rire de Gojyo répondit la voix plus calme d'Hakkai, puis une protestation étouffée de Goku.

Le mercenaire se frotta le visage encore fatigué et se dirigea lentement vers l'étage inférieur. Son corps lui faisait toujours mal, de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur, mais son estomac grommelait et il se dit que c'était probablement un signe de son rétablissement.

Goku apparut au bas des escaliers et en l'apercevant se précipita vers lui. Il pointa Gojyo des doigts en hurlant :

— Je t'avais gardé un peu de mon petit déjeuné et lui il a tout mangé !

Sanzo soupira et continua sa route.

— Je mangerais plus tard.

Gojyo, installé au comptoir lui fit signe de s'asseoir près de lui en souriant :

— La belle aux bois dormants est réveillée.

Sanzo ignora le tabouret proposé et poussa le roux de celui sur lequel il était assis.

— Ne commence pas. Et pousse-toi, c'est ma place.

— J'admets avoir dit que j'étais heureux de t'entendre te plaindre à nouveau, mais il y a tout de même des limites, déclara Gojyo en quittant son siège l'air faussement las.

— Ma patience aussi, rétorqua le blond en s'affalant sur son tabouret la tête sur les mains. Goku à lui seul est déjà suffisamment bruyant et toi tu n'es vraiment pas mieux. Ensemble dans la même pièce vous êtes de vraies calamités.

— Ouais ! Le déjeuner ! s'écria Goku en courant aider Hakkai à apporter le repas.

Sanzo grignota un peu de nourriture en écoutant le couturier raconter ce qui l'avait aidé à comprendre comment rompre la malédiction et louer le petit dragon pour sa bravoure. Ce dernier était perché sur son épaule l'air fier de lui-même.

— J'ai également commencé à réparer ses ailes, poursuivit Hakka, je devrais probablement essayer un tissu plus fin et trouver le mélange de cire approprié. Tu ne pourras certainement pas voler très loin, mais au moins tu seras capable de planer.

Le petit dragon avait émit un son joyeux et déployé ses ailes. Là où avait été l'armature noircie d'un squelette, se trouvait désormais un tissu blanc et soyeux parsemé de coutures complexes qui aidaient à le maintenir en place.

— Ça m'a l'air d'une excellente idée, dit Gojyo avant de se pencher à l'oreille de Sanzo. Le dragon et lui ont discuté toute la journée, Moi, il ne me parlait que très rarement et pourtant je m'en suis occupé tout un mois.

— Il dit qu'il a tenté de te parler à plusieurs reprises, mais que tu ne semblais pas très enclin à comprendre son langage, intervint Hakkai.

— C'est surement parce que Gojyo est trop bête, se moqua Goku, la bouche pleine de nourriture.

Le roux lui lança un morceau de pain et rétorqua vivement :

— Et toi, il ne t'a pas parlé parce que tu as le cerveau d'un singe.

— Tu vas voir !

Le jeune garçon lui aurait sauté dessus, si Hakkai ne l'avait pas retenu.

— Goku, veux-tu raconter à Sanzo ce qui nous est arrivé pendant que nous le cherchions.

Et le jeune garçon raconta avec ferveur sa version de l'histoire. Ils avaient embarqué sur un petit bateau, rencontré un monstre marin, moment de l'histoire illustré par un Gojyo peut coopératif, puis il lui avait parlé du dragon et du corbeau.

— Le corbeau est encore dehors, précisa-t-il, je l'ai vu ce matin sur le toit de la boulangerie en sortant les poubelles.

— Je pourrais peut-être l'attraper et te rendre ton œil, se renfrogna Gojyo.

Le petit dragon gazouilla joyeusement.

— Ce n'est pas notre priorité pour l'instant, intervint Sanzo. Nous devons capturer Gyokumen et l'obliger à rompre les sors qu'elle vous à lancé.

— Oui. Je vais trouver de quoi me couvrir et commencer les recherches dès demain.

— Inutile de perdre ton temps, j'ai déjà fouillé dans toute la ville et les bois alentour. Nous ne pouvons que patienter et attendre son retour, mais l'avantage est qu'elle ne pensera jamais à nous revoir.

— Sanzo, si je peux me permettre une remarque, elle était là i peine quelques jours. Elle ne reviendra probablement pas avant encore un bon mois.

A la suite de cette déclaration, un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce.

**A SUIVRE**


	10. Chapter 10

Titre original : **The Dragon's Eye**

Auteur : **Late4F8**

Traduction : **Allys-33**

Note de la traductrice : **Je précise que l'auteur ne m'a pas encore donné son autorisation. Et en cas d'un éventuel désaccord, l'histoire sera évidemment supprimée. Je ne suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur !**

**...**

**The Dragon's Eye**

**.**

**Chapitre 10**

Il était tard lorsque les quatre hommes partirent se coucher ce soir-là. La pâle lueur de la pleine lune glissait par les différentes fenêtres. Hakkai escorta un Goku épuisé jusqu'à son lit. Gojyo avait emmené le garçon joué à l'extérieur ; il l'avait enroulé dans de longs morceaux de tissu pour ensuite le dérouler et lui donner le vertige, ils avaient aussi joué à la bagarre. Leur brouhaha était presque intolérable.

Sanzo se sentait mieux à l'approche de la nuit et les effets du poison semblaient s'estomper. Il se prépara pour dormir, se rinça le visage et sortit ses vêtements pour le lendemain. Les deux mercenaires avaient décidé de commencer de nouvelles recherches demain. Gojyo porterait une capuche assez large pour cacher ce qu'il fallait.

La première fois que Sanzo l'avait vu sur l'île, il avait trouvé la malédiction plus surprenante que monstrueuse et il ne lui avait fallu que quelques heures pour s'y habituer. Il avait remarqué que depuis leur arrivé, le beau visage toujours souriant du roux n'était jamais bien loin de lui.

Il était conscient que Gojyo le fixait depuis le pas de la porte. Il posa près de l'armoire le petit couteau et le fourreau qu'Hakkai avait trouvé et nettoyé pour lui, puis fit face au roux :

— Quand as-tu décidé de protéger mon honneur en montant la garde devant ma porte toute la nuit ?

— Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis plus d'un mois et quand enfin je te retrouve, tu es mourant. Je veux être sûr que tu vas bien, déclara Gojyo appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés. Et je m'imagine encore tout ce que je pourrais te faire quand cette satanée malédiction sera levée.

— Hm, sourit Sanzo en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Si cette malédiction te dérange tant que ça, il te suffit de fermer la porte et d'éteindre la lampe A ces mots, Gojyo se redressa, le regard intense.

— Ça ne te dégoûte pas ?

— Pas plus que n'importe quelle autre partie de ton corps.

Sanzo eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase, que déjà Gojyo avait déverrouillé la porte et s'était installé à ses côtés, réclamant sa bouche d'un baiser prudent. Le lit s'affaissait et grinçait sous son poids.

— Je veux juste me coucher avec toi, nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire quoi que ce soit.

— C'est tout ce que tu as pu imaginer tout ce temps ?

Gojyo se pressa contre lui. Leurs mains couraient sur le corps de l'autre. C'était différent de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire auparavant ; moins rapide, moins rude, moins désespérément guidé par leurs instincts primitifs, mais ça leur semblait tellement mieux.

Le mercenaire gloussa, son souffle chatouillant le cou de Sanzo.

— J'aurais effectivement pu me coucher et dormir, commenta-t-il en massant le fessier offert. Mais la vue était trop belle pour résister.

Sa main remonta explorer le torse du blond qui frissonna sous l'attention.

Un bruit brusque vint soudain interrompre la quiétude de la pièce et les deux hommes se figèrent dans la surprise. Après un rapide coup d'œil l'un à l'autre, ils se déplacèrent vers la porte. Lorsque le bruit se répéta une seconde fois, ils tournèrent leurs attentions vers la fenêtre.

— Encore se satané corbeau, maugréa Gojyo.

Il rampa vers la fenêtre et tenta de faire fuir l'importun :

— Va-t'en.

L'animal étira son coup pour tenter de voir à l'intérieur et battit brusquement des ailes.

— La lune éclaire la sorcière de sa douce lumière se soir !

Gojyo lança un rapide coup d'œil au blond par-dessus son épaule et se décida à ouvrir la fenêtre en soupirant.

— Que sais-tu exactement ?

— Gyokumen est vulnérable les nuits comme celle-ci. Je peux vous conduire à elle, déclara le corbeau en faisant un bon sur le cadre de la fenêtre.

La lumière des lampes se reflétaient dans ses iris noires, résolument posé sur Sanzo.

— Vous avez survécu. Et vous voilà, frais comme la rosée du matin.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça va me coûter cette fois ? demanda Gojyo.

Le corbeau sauta dans la pièce et il claqua la fenêtre derrière lui.

— C'est une excellente question. Que pourrais-je bien vouloir, je me le demande. Peut-être quelque chose de la sorcière, enfin si vous pouvez l'attraper, monologua-t-il en volant jusqu'au petit lavabo. Il se pencha vers le miroir et tapota son reflet.

Sanzo se leva et commença à s'habiller.

— Qu'importe ce qu'il veut, nous la capturerons. Mais nous devons savoir comment faire taire sa magie. Que peux-tu nous dire à ce sujet ?

Le corbeau déploya ses ailes pour se donner un air dramatique.

— Coupez-lui la langue.

— A t'entendre ça semble facile, se moqua le roux, mais que sommes-nous censés faire des sorts qu'elle nous aura lancé d'ici là.

— Je ne peux que vous guider, le reste ne dépend que de vous.

— Tch.

Sanzo termina de se vêtir, récupéra ses armes et pointa sa dague en direction du corbeau :

— Ça me semble évasif comme réponse. Peut-être nous mènes-tu droit dans un piège.

— Effectivement, je ne perdrais rien si vous veniez à mourir, admit l'oiseau en ignorant la dague, puis il tourna son attention vers Gojyo. Par ailleurs, ai-je menti lorsque je vous ai donné le remède, ai-je...

— Et pour lui ? interrompit Sanzo en désignant son compagnon, comment rompre sa malédiction ?

— Tant de question ! Elle l'a maudit de son sang, que son sang le touche à nouveau, déclara le corbeau en retournant à la fenêtre.

Gojyo l'ouvrit, le laissant s'envoler avec un dernier avertissement :

— Le temps passe et ne se rattrape pas.

Gajyo regarda son compagnon d'armes et lui demanda s'il se sentait suffisamment bien pour affronter la sorcière.

Sanzo acquiesça et comme pour prouver sa détermination, se saisit de la lampe et sortit le premier de la pièce.

Dans le couloir, ils trouvèrent Hakkai.

— Ho, je me disais bien que j'avais entendu des voix.

— Le corbeau va nous mener à Gyokumen, déclara Gojyo juste derrière le blond, mais vous l'avez probablement déjà entendu. Les joues du couturier rougirent dans la pénombre.

— Je serais ravi de vous aider.

**A SUIVRE**


	11. Chapter 11

Titre original : **The Dragon's Eye**

Auteur : **Late4F8**

Traduction : **Allys-33**

Note de la traductrice : **Je précise que l'auteur ne m'a pas encore donné son autorisation. Et en cas d'un éventuel désaccord, l'histoire sera évidemment supprimée. Je ne suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur !**

**...**

**The Dragon's Eye**

**.**

**Chapitre 11**

Sanzo jurait intérieurement chaque fois qu'un bruit de feuille écrasé ou de branches brisées se faisait entendre derrière lui. Heureusement le son plus imposant d'une rivière à proximité aidait à masquer leur pas.

Après une rapide discussion avec Hakkai, le couturier avait réveillé Goku et c'est ensemble qu'ils avaient décidé de suivre le corbeau dans la forêt. Ayant déjà chassé le gibier par le passé, Sanzo était en tête du groupe, Gojyo sur ses talons. Le roux n'avait pas l'expérience de la chasse, mais il comblait ses lacunes par sa force et, à défaut d'être un idiot par moments, il savait se montrer réfléchis lors des combats. Un peu plus loin devant eux, le corbeau se posa sur une branche, leur lança un regard entendu, et s'élança entre les arbres où il disparut sans un bruit.

Sanzo fit signe aux autres de s'arrêter et Gojyo lui montra silencieusement l'un des hommes de Gyokumen, la capuche baissée et l'hideuse tête de Gobelin exposé, appuyé contre un arbre.

La petite bande s'approcha discrètement. La forêt s'ouvrait sur une vaste étendue d'herbe et ils aperçurent quatre autres ennemis répartis en cercle sous les arbres alentour, semblant tous concentrés sur ce qui se passait devant eux.

Le blond chercha ce qui attirait leurs attentions ; plus loin il vit au bord de la rivière ce qui semblait être une piscine naturelle creusée à même la roche et là, au milieu des pierres, la sorcière Gyokumen prenait son bain. Le démon des eaux que Sanzo avait rencontré lors de ses précédentes recherches était à ses côtés, tressant ses longs cheveux encore mouillés.

Il fronça les sourcils dans la réflexion. Elle était trop exposée, il ne voyait que deux options : soit l'attirer près des arbres soit attendre qu'elle sorte d'elle-même.

Sanzo se tourna pour exposer son plan au roux, mais ce dernier n'était plus derrière lui. Il s'avançait discrètement du gobelin le plus proche et se stoppa à quelques pas de sa cible.

Idiot ! voulut hurler Sanzo.

Une branche craqua quelque part derrière et le gobelin releva brusquement la tête. Son regard scruta avec minutie les arbres autour de lui, mais ne trouvant rien, il retourna son attention sur Gyokumen.

Sanzo relâcha le souffle qu'il avait maintenu jusque-là, mais grimaça lorsqu'un nouveau craquement se fit entendre. Cette fois le gobelin se rapprocha légèrement de la position de Gojyo. Ce dernier prit les devants, il surgit d'un bon près de la créature et lui enfonça violemment sa dague dans la mâchoire jusqu'à la soulever du sol. Le corps hideux tressauta une fois avant de s'affaisser lourdement sur la lame, toujours suspendu dans les airs.

Le mercenaire abaissa doucement le cadavre dans l'herbe et se releva vêtu de la tunique du gobelin.

— Gojyo, appela Sanzo dans un murmure.

Après un dernier regard vers lui, le roux rabattit la capuche sur sa tête et quitta l'abri des arbres pour rejoindre Gyokumen.

— Sanzo, l'interpella Hakkai de derrière, que fait-il ?

— Si seulement je le savais, mais connaissant cet abruti, c'est surement quelque chose de stupide. Surtout restez sur vos gardes, ajouta-il, puis son regard se posa sur Goku. Toi, reste en retrait, à moins que quelqu'un est besoin d'aide.

— Il y est presque, murmura Hakkai.

A cet instant, Gyokumen sortit de l'eau et se vêtit d'une robe. Sanzo la reconnu immédiatement, c'était celle que Hakkai avait cousue pour elle.

Gojyo n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de pas, lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers lui. Mais le mercenaire n'hésita pas.

— As-tu quelque chose à rapporter ? demanda la sorcière en faisant glisser son regard sur le chemin près duquel Sanzo était accroupi.

En une fraction de seconde Gojyo fut sur elle, les propulsant tous les deux dans la piscine en pierre. Il lui enfonça férocement la tête sous l'eau avant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance d'émettre le moindre son.

Dans une scène de chaos soudaine, les gobelins se précipitèrent en hurlant vers eux, tandis que le démon des eaux disparaissait dans la rivière.

— Maintenant, cria Sanzo.

Il n'aurait jamais parié que son compagnon réussirait un coup aussi stupide qu'audacieux, mais après tout, c'était ceux pourquoi il était le plus doué.

En se servant de sa longue tresse, Gojyo tira la tête de Gyokumen hors de l'eau pour la laisser respirer. Dès qu'elle eut pris une grande bouffée d'air, les yeux larges de choc et la bouche ouverte comme un poisson, il replongea sa tête sous la surface.

L'un des gobelins s'apprêta à sauter sur Gojyo, mais Sanzo se jeta sur lui et le bouscula d'un coup d'épaule, les faisant tomber à la renverse. Le blond roula sur le sol avant de se relever d'un bon pour trouver la créature debout près à lui sauter dessus. Mais Sanzo fut plus rapide, lui asséna un coup de poing en pleine face et le poignarda quand il tomba au sol.

— Gojyo ! appela-t-il en rejoignant le roux.

La sorcière toussait, s'étouffait et se débattait violemment pour tenter de libérer sa chevelure de la prise du mercenaire, qu'elle finit par renverser. La tête hors de l'eau, elle prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de crier :

— Soi...

Sanzo lui sauta dessus, les envoyant sous l'eau. Là, il lui saisit violemment le visage, appuya fermement sa main contre sa bouche et la sortit enfin de la rivière.

Elle se débattait encore, griffant ses doigts, essayant de lui crever les yeux. Pour y échapper, Sanzo s'écarta, les déséquilibrant légèrement.

Gyokumen hurla contre ses mains, cherchant désespérément à le mordre, alors le mercenaire enfonça quatre doigts dans sa bouche. Elle les mordit férocement en gesticulant dans tous les sens et le blond cru qu'elle allait les lui arracher quand elle se laissa tomber.

— Merde ! jura-t-il.

Il s'en voulut immédiatement de lui avoir offert cette brèche. La sorcière se redressa d'un bon peu gracieux et, tenant sa robe pour l'empêcher de s'ouvrir, se tourna vers ses deux bourreaux.

Sanzo la tira par le bras et enroula ses mains autour de sa gorge. Elle s'appétait à hurler une malédiction, mais il y eut comme un mouvement derrière elle, puis elle s'écroula, inconsciente.

Gojyo était là, une pierre d'une taille considérable à la main et la respiration lourde.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il à Sanzo.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour apercevoir les autres gobelins au sol et Hakkai et Goku qui marchaient vers eux.

— Ça va, mais toi, tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Putain, tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir ? s'insurgea Sanzo.

Il tenta de bouger les doigts que la sorcière avait voulu lui arracher et grimaça silencieusement. Il se tourna vers son corps inconscient, juste au moment où leurs deux autres compagnons arrivaient.

— Il faut lui couper la langue.

Gojyo s'agenouilla près du corps, saisit la tête de Gyokumen et lui força à ouvrir la bouche.

— Dépêches-toi, avant qu'elle ne se réveille !

Gojyo dégaina son couteau et le posa sur son ventre le temps de réussir à lui attraper la langue.

Elle gémit

— Plus vite !

— Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air !

Il réussit enfin à lui saisir la langue en s'aidant de ses deux mains et la tira le plus loin possible hors de sa bouche.

— Je vais la tenir pendant que tu la coupes.

Sanzo jura sous son souffle et récupéra la lame. Soudain, un éclair de plumes noires s'interposa entre eux. Le corbeau passa à toute vitesse sans s'arrêter, sectionnant la langue d'un coup sec avec son bec. Il se posa un peu plus loins, lança le bout de chaire dans les aires et l'avaler en une bouchée.

En un éclair, le corbeau disparut pour laisser sa place à un grand brun ténébreux vêtu de noir. Il écarta ses bras pour mieux observer son corps et quand il releva la tête, son sourire était large :

— J'ai parié sur votre victoire et il semblerait que j'ai encore gagné.

— Tu étais sous l'emprise d'une malédiction toi aussi, devina Goku.

— Malheureusement, oui, admit-il. Voyez-vous, la reine des gobelins - une amante dévouée et excellente élève - à appris et maîtrisé mes sortilèges à une vitesse fulgurante.

Il poussa un soupir las et reprit.

— Mais un gobelin n'est pas digne de confiance, même pas une reine. Maintenant, il me semble que vous avez des affaires à régler, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Alors, adieu messieurs.

— Excusez-moi, l'interpella Hakkai, mais étant donné qu'elle n'a plus de langue pour le faire elle-même, comment pouvons-nous inverser le sors qu'elle a lancé à Goku.

— Et celui qu'elle a jeté à la reine d'Ox-King.

L'homme posa un regard froid et calculateur sur la petite bande.

— Je suppose que j'ai eu ce pour quoi je suis venue, déclara-t-il en enfonçant légèrement la pointe de sa botte dans le côté du corps mou de l'enchanteresse Vous avez déjà tissé un sort capable de bien des choses rappelez-moi de ne jamais faire affaire avec vous.

— Il y a donc bien quelque chose dans ce que j'ai créé J'en étais sûr, mais comment...

— Comment, en effet, le coupa le jeune homme d'un geste nonchalant de la main. Souillez-la de nouveau du sang du malheureux et il devrait réparer tous les torts.

— Tch, tu as entendu, il faut que tu saignes là-dessus, dis Sazon au second mercenaire.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir :

— Sauf que, vois-tu, là je ne saigne pas !

Sans rien dire, le blond lui tendit la dague.

En grimaçant, Gojyo prit le petit couteau et s'entailla la main avec. Il secoua la plaie au-dessus de Gyokumen pour l'éclabousser de sang. Comme la première fois, sa peau sembla brûler, de la fumée s'éleva et un léger sifflement se fit entendre. Mais rien d'autre.

— Soyez un peu plus généreux, déclara l'homme en partant, plus il y aura de sang et plus vite le sort se consumera.

Gojyo exerça une pression sur la plaie pour la faire saigner plus abondamment et l'essuya grossièrement sur la robe de la sorcière. La fumée s'éleva davantage et les taches de sang enflammèrent la robe.

— Attendez, appela Gojyo en se levant.

— Oui ?

— L'œil du dragon, qu'allez-vous en faire ?

— Que peut-on faire d'un œil de dragon ? Je me le demande, réinterrogea-t-il avec un grand sourire. Absolument rien. Il est parfaitement inutile sans le dragon lui-même. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une jolie petite bille brillante.

Goku se précipita au côté de Gojyo.

— S'il ne te sert à rien, tu dois nous le rendre !

L'homme observa Goku un moment, puis sembla se décider. Il sortit de sa poche l'œil brillant encore suspendu à son fil, se pencha à la hauteur du garçon et le lui remit en souriant :

— Une chose si ennuyeuse pour un garçon tellement intéressant.

Goku accepta la perle brillante avec un regard méfiant et un murmure de reconnaissance.

— Bon, il me faut partir à présent. Assurez-vous de couper ses cheveux ou elle enverra des hordes de gobelin à vos trousses, déclara-t-il en désignant l'enchanteresse.

L'homme ouvrit large ses bras et les referma en se courbant dans une révérence grossière. Ensuite il reprit le chemin de la forêt en sautillant légèrement, avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

— Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup celui-là, déclara Gojyo, mais il faut l'admettre que tout ce qu'il nous a dit s'est avéré vrai, alors...

— Coupe ses cheveux.

— Pourquoi est-ce toujours à moi de faire le sale boulot ? se plaignit le roux.

Mais tout en soupirant, il se baissa sur la sorcière et coupa sa longue tresse, le plus près possible de son crâne. A l'instant précis où ses cheveux se détachèrent de sa tête, Gyokumen se réveilla en crachant des paroles sans mots. Et juste là, sous leurs yeux, le corps de la jeune femme laissa place celui d'une petite souris. Elle émit un léger couinement et s'enfuit dans l'herbe.

La robe abandonnée sur le sol se s'embrasa rapidement.

**A SUIVRE**


	12. Chapter 12

Titre original : **The Dragon's Eye**

Auteur : **Late4F8**

Traduction : **Allys-33**

Note de la traductrice : **Je précise que l'auteur ne m'a pas encore donné son autorisation. Et en cas d'un éventuel désaccord, l'histoire sera évidemment supprimée. Je ne suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur !**

**...**

**The Dragon's Eye**

**.**

**Chapitre 12**

Il faisait encore nuit quand la petite bande retourna à l'atelier et Hakkai alluma quelques lampes. Le petit dragon était installé sur le comptoir et les accueillit d'un gazouillement joyeux.

— Hé, regardez ! Tout est parti ! s'écria Goku en montrant ses bras dépourvut de toutes fourrures, puis il désigna les oreilles de Gojyo. Et toi, tu n'es plus aussi laid.

Sanzo regarda son compagnon toucher ses oreilles d'une taille désormais décente.

— C'était juste une question de temps, donc. Au fait, Goku, donne-moi l'œil.

— Mais c'est moi qui l'ai récupéré.

— C'est moi qui l'ai demandé en premier. Et puis il serait normal que je le lui rende, puisque c'est moi qui lui ai pris.

— Goku, prévint Hakkai l'air sévère et le garçon s'empressa de rendre l'œil.

Gojyo détacha le fil et essuya la petite bille sur ses vêtements, avant de la montrer au petit dragon qui resta totalement immobile.

— Allons-y, murmura-t-il en repoussant prudemment l'œil dans l'orbite auquel il appartenait et tapota gentiment la tête du dragon, merci beaucoup.

Une fois dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient désormais, Gojyo retira ses vêtements mouillés et aida Sanzo à en faire de même après qu'il est bandé ses doigts blessés. Le blond effleura délicatement l'unique cicatrise qui entachait encore le visage de son compagnon. Le roux saisit doucement sa main en murmurant :

— Plus de malédictions, plus de magie. Ni corbeau, ni sorcière. Juste toi et moi...

Il embrassa son compagnon en le poussant sur le lit et tandis que leurs corps bougeaient ensembles dans des mouvements rudes de désir, leur touchés semblaient plus assurés et leurs mots moins désespérés plus désireux et aimants que jamais.

Leurs libérations vinrent rapidement, Sanzo dans un gémissement bas et, quelques secondes après, Gojyo dans un cri étouffé contre la peau pâle de l'autre homme.

Gojyo glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds humides de sueur avant de s'écarter légèrement pour laisser leur corps se rafraîchir. Il laissa son regard parcourir la pièce éclairée par la douce lueur de la lune.

— J'aime bien cet endroit, dit-il finalement, avalant délibérément le « avec toi » qu'il aurait voulu ajouter, car alors Sanzo l'aurait traité d'idiot et il aurait eu raison

Ce dernier lâcha un faible grognement et Gojyo ne sut s'il signifiait « je suis d'accord » ou « peu importe », mais il était sûr d'une chose, ne n'était pas un « non. Il se sourit à lui-même ; c'était signe de progrès et d'un futur de possibilité. Il roula sur le côté, reposant sa tête sur sa main :

— Penses-tu vraiment que toutes les malédictions qu'elle a lancées ont été brisé ? Dans le cas contraire, nous ne pourrons pas la ramener.

— J'y pensais, soupira Sanzo Il nous faudra faire notre rapport au roi, alors nous verrons si la reine est à ses côtés Nous devrons probablement partir dans les prochains jours.

— Oui, je suis d'accord, répondit le roux en soupirant, mais je pensais rester encore une semaine au moins Juste pour s'assurer de notre bon rétablissement.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il secoua un peu son compagnon pour attirer son attention.

— Encore une semaine, répéta-t-il.

— Tch, lâcha Sanzo en se tournant pour lui donner dos.

Mais Gojyo était certain d'avoir aperçu un sourire sur son visage. Le mercenaire se blottit contre son compagnon,enroulant un bras autour de sa taille et emmêlant leurs jambes ensemble.

Il sut, quand Sanzo ne lui donna qu'un seul coup de coude, qu'ils avaient définitivement fait de grands progrès. Et il s'assurerait d'avoir encore une bonne semaine pour en faire davantage.

**FIN**


End file.
